Harry Potter and the Girl on Fire
by CrossoverKing13
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is happening this year at Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Katniss is having the third quarter quell at Hogwarts. In each others eyes a different story is told. For Harry this a game and to Katniss it is President Snow trying to kill her to the public of the wizarding world. Let the 75th annual Hunger games begin.
1. Welcome Back

POV: Harry

The Great Hall is starting to settle down now after reuniting after summer.

Dumbledore takes the podium and begins his usual speech in the beginning of the school year.

" Welcome students of Hogwarts. We begin another year at Hogwarts. Let me go over the basics as usual before we go over what is new this year. The forbidden forest is banned to all students as you all know. Students are to not wander the grounds after ten p.m..."

My best friends Ron and Hermione start discussing what we have not talked about yet since the Quidditch World Cup. The reminder of Voldemort's followers attacking everyone gives me a cringe.

" Harry, why would Voldemort attack randoms at the World Cup," Hermione asked me. I have been wondering that too. I have a feeling that he wanted to get to me." I don't know Hermione," I answered. I don't want worries on her mind the first day back." You should tell Sirius about this. He might know something now being on the run and all."

" I don't want to put Sirius in danger trying to look for answers for me." Sirius is my godfather who is known to the world as a murderer. He isn't though so he has to stay on the run so he isn't caught. One sign of him could put him in jeopardy and it would be all my fault." You are right Harry. He could be captured and sent back to Azkaban." Thank goodness she agreed to my idea and we didn't have an argument.

" Ron could you stop stuffing your face!" Ron was eating as usual and was not sharing his ideas which bothered Hermione a lot." It isn't a crime to eat Hermione," Ron said." You are eating snacks from the train! We haven't even gotten our real food yet!"

Their argument continued as usual, but I returned my focus to Dumbledore's speech.

" We have our new defense against the dark arts teacher here, Professor Alastor Moody, an ex-aurora . He is not the only addition to this year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts have been given a new honor."

Everyone was now paying attention to him. What honor is given to schools besides extra work?

" This year we shall host an admired event that you can only see once in a lifetime. We are to hold the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone started whispering with excitement. Hermione dropped her jaw in horror. I have never heard of this tournament.

" For those of you who don't know the tournament is when three schools come together for a series of competitions. This year although there will be four wizarding schools. One from different countries. Let us be joined by Beauxbuttom academy from France, Dumstrang acadamey from Bulgaria, and Panem witchcraft and wizardry from the United States of America!"

At the end of his sentence the Great Hall doors opened and revealed three groups of students which each separated to one of the three aisles dividing the different houses and their tables. Beauxbuttom went through Griffindor table and Slytherin. They were a group of beautiful girls all about sixteen or seventeen years old. Each wore a blue skirt with blue tights under the skirt. They wore blue hats and blue shoes. Every boys eyes followed them and including mine. The girls on the other hand followed the group of boys from Dumstrang which were all tall and muscular. The leader of the group was Viktor Krum, the Bulgaria worldwide champion seeker in Quidditch. Ron dropped his jaw at the sight of him. He was Ron's idol back at the world cup. Each guy wore fur jackets and fur hats over a red shirt and black pants. The last group from Panem didn't seem to have wands, but weapons like bow and arrows and axes. Only there headmaster had a wand and showed off fire sparks from his wand. They all looked normal in casual jeans and T-shirts. They were the smallest group although with only six students and their headmaster who has white hair, a white beard, and a white mustache.

Dumbledore shook hands with each headmaster and announced each one of them to us,"Welcome Madame Maxine of France, Igor of Bulgaria, and Snow of America." Madame Maxine was about ten feet tall, taller than Hagrid. Igor wore white fur instead of black like his students. His teeth were all crooked and yellow and made me gag when he smiled. Snow wore a blue suit with a white rose in his coat pocket. He smelled of blood as he passed by which also made me gag a bit.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium as each school settled at a different table. Beauxbuttom sat at Ravenclaw table, Dumstrang at Slytherin, and Panem at Griffindor table, ours.

Dumbledore spoke," These students will join us in these games. What are these games you might ask. Usually the games consist of three competitors, but this year it will be a bit different. There will be six competitors from each of the four schools. The competitors will be chosen by those who place their name in the Goblet of Fire."

He moved a cover off this standing figure next to the podium that I didn't notice until now. It revealed a giant cup about as tall as Dumbledore. Everyone started whispering again. Hermione made another disgusted look like when Dumbledore announced the games would be held.

" The games shall be dangerous so the Head of the Department of Underage Wizard Protection will tell you himself what will be this years restrictions. Here is Mr. Barty Crouch."

A man with a grey mustache and grey hair walked up to the podium from his seat from the staff table. He said," Because of the dangers of the Triwizard Tournament, it was unanimously agreed that only students over the age of sixteen can participate."

Boos and screams broke out from underage students. Fred and George led the screams and were the loudest of course. That is when dinner finally started. Everyone talked of the tournament of course especially Hermione.

" This is barbaric. These games are too dangerous. I read that once three out of four students died one year. This is risky for any great witch or wizard. I hope you two idiots are listening and not staring at the girls from Beauxbuttom."

My eyes went back to Hermione. How did she know that's where we were looking?

" Sorry Hermione," I said." Honestly these games will kill someone for sure. So I am going to make some good and go to the library."

" Hermione, have you ever heard of Panem. I have heard of the other two schools except that one." Hermione thought about my question for a moment then shook her head.

" Well I must be going. Care to join me at the library or are you still stuffing your face Ronald?" She rose from her seat staring at Ron and I with a look that scared me.

" No... I am feaing," Ron said with a mouth full of cake. He meant eating I think.

" You two waste all your time," Hermione said as she walked towards the exit of the Great Hall and left.

Ron and I stayed and talked to other students. Ron's twin brothers Fred and George showed us how there new candy that makes people talk backwards work on a first year. Ron's sister Ginny asked me about what she should see this year at her first visit to Hogsmade. Dean Thomas talked to us about how he learned to cast a patronous which is an owl for him. Seamus Finnagin showed us his latest explosive. It felt great to be back at school.

Cho Chang looked at me from Ravenclaw table. She giggled with her friends as she saw me blush. I never talked to her before, but for the train ride and hour we have been back we have stared at each other a lot. Ron spoke to me for a while and I didn't hear one word of it because I kept staring at Cho. Ron thought I was staring at the girls from Beauxbuttom so I played it off like I was.

After dinner Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I left for our room in Griffindor tower. We stayed up late practicing charms for school the next day. A summer without magic makes us forget a lot. I seemed to remember a lot. I waited in the common room for a bit for Hermione about news on Panem or the Tournament. She never came. At ten is when I returned to my room to sleep.

Hermione could be heard returning to Griffindor tower at twelve. She must have found a lot at the library for staying there for four hours.


	2. The Quarter Quell

TWO MONTHS AGO

POV:Katniss

The winter has been very cold. I can feel my fingers numb every time I walk outside. I always blame it on the Snow on the ground, but in reality it is because of our President Snow of Panem.

He has been watching me ever since he visited me before the victory tour. The rebellion in the districts have not died down, but I think grew worse. Snow I know is trying to ruin my life because of his idea of thinking I am the cause of Panem's problems.

I know it is all his fault. What am I to do? I didn't create the Hunger Games or starve the country I am supposed to lead. He did that all on his own.

Later today he will announce this years special trait of the third Quarter Quell. I expect something barbaric like the other two Quarter Quells. Haymitch I can't believe won against 47 others. At least I am not as traumatized as him.

That is who I am running errands for today. He is a bit hungover from another night of drinking. He said the best way to get rid of a hangover is by making a new one. At the center of the district there is only one bar which is the only building containing liquor. He prefers beer or rum, but because it is always fun to mess with him I will get him red wine instead.

The bar is called the Barrel. Every form of liquor there are stored in barrels. Most of the customers here are Haymitch or me because most people here in twelve can't afford alcohol. The owner is named Briss and always gives me a bottle of wine for free for being one of his few customers. Today I was in and out with five bottles of wine. Four for Haymitch and one for me and my mother. She always will drink if I do with her.

My next errand for Haymitch is delivering a letter to Cinna for him at the mail center. The letter explained how I wanted my wedding dress to look. I wanted an elegant white gown, but with a sense of Cinna's style. The mail center took about a minute because all I did was walk in and give a letter to the peacekeeper who run the center.

My last stop was to get bread from the bakery. Peeta was working today. He isn't getting paid for it, but enjoys it. His parents still run it so I will try to make business with them. I have tried to avoid Peeta since the end of the Victory Tour.

The bakery smelled of warm bread and made me almost forget to not run into Peeta, but I did of course.

" Hey," Peeta said with a grin. He was in his apron and holding a loaf of bread on a tray. His hair wasn't brushed and looked as if he had been crying.

" What's wrong," I said accidentally instead of just saying hello back. I felt guilty for being rude.

" It's no..."

He was cut off by his mother entering from the back door screaming," You are a big brat Peeta. I wonder how you even got a woman like Katniss. I wouldn't spend the time of day with..."

She finally noticed it was me who was the customer. The facial expression on myself I could picture was a look of hatred on her. How dare she speak to him that way? He is what is mainly supporting this family with his winnings from winning the Hunger Games.

" Katniss... I was ...j..Just leaving." She left back out the door she came in from.

" Peeta I hope you didn't believe anything she said.."

" She is right Katniss. You won the games for me and I don't even have a great girl like everyone thinks. Just take the bread."

" No Peeta. She is wr..."

" Just go."

He turned around and left out the door her mother left to leaving me alone with a loaf of bread.

Not trying to worry about Peeta was hard at my next errand. Prim and I were out collecting snow for Gale who still has wounds from the whipping he got three days ago.

" Prim, when did you become such a great nurse?"

She smiled." From watching mom over the years I just learned how to give shots, clean wounds, and other things."

" So you will become a nurse one day?"

"Maybe, if the war is over."

War? What war?

" I don't know what you mean."

" President Snow has been angry Katniss. By making new peacekeepers and making you jumpy since he last visited you."

When did she become so smart and know everything?

" Don't worry about President Snow. Nothing happened."

" I hate it when you lie." Prim just walked away with the snow and headed towards our house to treat Gale. I hate it when I lie too.

The rest of the day I sat in the woods thinking. What is Peeta doing? When will Gale heal? Will Prim be a threat to Snow if she knows everything? All these questions I wanted answered. The blowing of the wind helped soothe me to a nap.

The nap wasnt the best idea because I woke up from a nightmare. I dreamt of Peeta and I back in the arena fighting for our lives. It ended with Peeta killing me and making him the victor. In the back of my mind I know Peeta wishes that is what happened. He has been cautious ever since I told Haymitch and him of President Snow's visit to me. I have too.

Back at home it was ten minutes until the announcement of the Quarter Quell this year. My mother and I had a glass of wine to relax. We all felt a bit stressed. Prim seemed anxious for the announcement. She usually would ignore it and play with her cat. She is grown up now.

" What do you think this year will be." My mother asked with a bit of worry in her throat.

" I have no idea. It will probably just be as barbaric as it was for the second and first Quarter Quell."

Prim still stayed in the corner pacing with her cat now in her arms. I could tell he was getting dizzy from all this movement. I was too by just looking at her.

The Panem anthem started playing on our television. It showed the crowd of the Capitol in front of President Snow behind a podium. The citizens of the Capitol dressed in all clothes designed by my designer Cinna. He has been popular ever since Peeta and I won the games.

" Welcome citizens of Panem. I welcome you on this the 75th annual Hunger Games and third Quarter Quell. When the games were created it was decreed that every 25 years the games would have a new and original alterations. This being the third Quarter Quell we have been invited to share our event with other countries."

What did Snow mean by other countries? I never knew there were other countries.

" We do have here Preffesor Dumbledore of one of the three countries joining us here to speak a few words."

An old man with a long grey beard and in a silver robe walked up to take the podium.

" Hello. I am here to personally ask if our invitation is allowed by the country of Panem. I am excited to have our countries best compete against your best. Six competitors will compete from each country. In order to show our strwinners and your strongest, your competitors to represent Panem will be reaped from previous victors of the Hunger Games."

My heart sank. There is now about a ten percent chance that I will be chosen to be in the arena again. My heart beat drowned out all sounds. President Snow will make sure Peeta or me will be back in the arena or even both of us. I could hear Prim asking me questions and my mother crying, but instead I ran out our home, out of the victors village, and into the woods.

I screamed. I will be put back in the arena. President Snow had this set up. How could three other countries want to compete in such an event? Snow had to trick this man somehow, but how? I need to know.

The next day President Snow wants all us victors that are still living to report to the Capitol. My whole team overnight came to pick me up. Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, Portia, Cinna, and I all headed back to the Capitol by train.

I slept until we arrived in the heart of the city of the Capitol. I felt a cringe go around my face as I saw people promoting which Victors should be put backin the arena. I saw some signs for someone named Gloss and another for Johanna then one for me. I saw none for Peeta which was a relief.

Outside the house of our president I saw about fifty other victors outside the gate. Snow never showed up. His assistant just came and took the names of all those who wish to automatically be put back in the arena. Two past careers volunteered. Enaboria who was a girl with fangs, and a buff man named Brutus.

Four spots remained open. One of which I was going to fill.


	3. Time to Change

POV: Harry

The first day back is great so far. Well I am barely eating breakfast so my day has not finished yet.

Ron dug into the plate of bacon and egg as if he hasn't eaten in twenty years. I didn't feel hunger, but too overjoyed because I'm back in school and away from Privet Drive.

" Ron you are going to choke from how fast you are eating." He ignored me and continued to devour all of the food belonging to his plate.

" Honestly Ronald stop." Hermione finally joined us. I expected to see a drowsy Hermione, but instead saw the usual one.

" Aren't you tired Hermione. You got back at midnight?"

" Why would I be. I usually stay up this late studying for exams. Don't you too ever study?"

Ron and I both stared at each other and laughed. Hermione got annoyed and was about to leave the table when I stopped her.

" Did you figure anything out about the Tournament or the country Panem?"

Hermione looked even more annoyed with that question.

" I looked through every possible book on foreign countries, but found nothing on the country Panem. The tournament I did find out will involve survival skills because all the past ones did. They all consisted of three tasks, but now this year is different. So it could really contain any danger."

" What great help you are," Ron said sarcastically." Why would we need to know any of this anyway if we can't compete?"

" It is so we have some background knowledge on whats to come and so I could try and convince you two to join me and object to this tournament."

Ron and I just laughed again. Hermione got her books from the table and stormed off out of the Great Hall.

Ron and I both headed to our first class, potions. It was a bad way to start off the schoolday with Preffesor Snape who just makes everyone miserable. We just were tested on what we remember from over the summer. I of corse was given one of the lowest scores just for being me and because Snape hates me. Our next class was transfiguration with Preffesor McGonagall who is very scary for an old woman. She is still one of my favorite teachers though. She as well just tested us on what we remember. I got an average score, I kept leaving eyes on cups after I had changed a cat into one. My next class is Care of Magical Creatures with another one of my favorite teachers, Hagrid. He is about eight feet tall, but shorter than Madame Maxine. He showed us how to lure grindalows with a patronous. Mine worked the best because I was one of the few hw no could even make one.

My final class for the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with our new professor, Alastor Moody. We all talked and practiced spells until he entered the room. One of his eyes is a fake mechanical one and he has one peg leg. His wand is a giant walking stick in his hands to help him walk.

" Welcome students. I am professor Moody your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will be well prepared for battle in the future which I highly doubt any of you will be in. I am here to prepare you for dangers that can commonly happen in life such as a common duel or a werewolf trying to eat you."

I like this guy. He is funny and seems to know what he is doing. I would like him a lot, but I still miss our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. He was a werewolf who had to leave because of that. He left to protect us, but I still miss him. He taught me a lot including my patronous.

Professor Moody didn't give us any work and just let us ask him any question to get to know him. I now know that he doesn't drink, doesn't use unforgivable curses, and has killed people, but for self defense as being an Aurora. He is a very likable person in a way with his jokes even is he is making fun of you.

At lunch time Hermione and Ron both sat with me as always to discuss more on the other schools.

" Viktor Krum will win for sure. He is already favored to win in the Daily Prophet."

" Ron that is only because he is a a celebrity and the only one known."

" I still agree. The girls from Beauxbuttom are beautiful, but they look like they couldn't hurt a fly."

" Ron, looks can be deceiving. I bet with one duel I could beat that oaf..."

" Do vou believe that." It was Viktor Krum.

" Tomorrow ve shall duel in courtyard. Ve shall see vou de best."

Hermione rose from her seat all red and shouted in his face," We will!"

Viktor smirked then walked away with five other Bulgarian students.

Hermione when on a rampage for the rest of the day about him. In Herbology she said how self-centered he is. At free period she complained how he spoke improper English. Then back in the common room she complained how she was hungry because he interrupted her lunch and didn't get to eat.

" I'll go get you a muffin from the Great Hall," Ron suggested as he left us two alone in the common room.

" Finally he is gone," Hermione said as she rose from her armchair. She gestured me to get up so I did.

" Hermione what are..."

" Save it. Go get your invisibility cloak. Go!"

I left up to my dormitory slowly. What does she need my cloak for? I got my cloak from my trunk under my bed and left back to the common room to Hermione.

" Come on we don't have much time."

She pulled me along with her in a run out of the common room and down to the first floor. She then led me out of the doors to the paved courtyard. We traveled around the school and finally stopped in the Transfiguration courtyard. We froze to catch our breathe.

" Hermione what are we doing?"

" Sneaking into Professor McGonagall's office."

" Why?"

" Remember last year when I used the time-turner. I gave it back to Professor McGonagall, but I need it. Dumbledore is hiding something from when he visited America over the summer. I overheard him talking to the President of Panem last night and he said America is Panem. I need to find out."

" Why didn't we bring Ron?"

" He would have blew our cover. Plus we never told him that I used it last year."

"How are you going to make the time turner go back two months ago and go back to this time we are in now."

" We are going to have to use this spell in this book I got from the restricted section from the library. We are although going to have to live in the past for two months until we get back to this present time."

" Hermione that's crazy!"

" We need to know everything so it will be worth the trip."

I knew I have to agree with Hermione so I said of course," Let's go."

We both went under the cloak towards Professor McGonagall's door.

" Alohamora," whispered Hermione from under the cloak and opened the locked door.

We both peeked inside and saw nobody. We got out of the cloak and ran towards her desk. With one cast of Alohamora Hermione opened all the drawers. In the bottom left one there it was. It shimmered even in the dimmed lights. The gold was shiny and I gave it to Hermione.

" Acio book," she said. We waited about five minutes and the book Hermione talked about rushed into the room and into Hermione's hands.

She turned to the bookmarked page and read," Loprefiy." Her wand casted purple sparks and turned the time-turner into a metallic silver. Hermione put the chain around us both and span the time turner twice.

Everything started moving fast around us and we arrived in the same room, but Dumbledore and McGonagall were exiting. Hermione and I both tiptoed after them now starting our hunt for answers we wanted to know


	4. Allies

POV: Katniss

The wizarding world is strange to be in.

The students still don't know that this Triwizard Tournament will turn into the 75th Hunger Games. This being my second day here at Hogwarts is strange. I, along with Finnick, Johanna, Enaboria, Brutus, and Peeta are pretending to be wizards.

With these voice activated sticks we can use fire, lighting, water and a laser. Some guy named Beete from District 3 made them to fool these wizards. I don't exactly know how he made them, but it took two months to make them. So far everyone has believed us. President Snow somehow has a real wand and can use extravagant spells as if he was a real wizard.

All six of us are pretending to be students which I think must be hard for Brutus. We have normal classes all with each other with seventh and six year students. So far I have talked to no one. I still don't know who to trust. I am glad although that I am always at Peeta's side. Caesar Flickerman wanted to let cameras into the school, but the headmaster said only for when the actual Tournament is held.

In Transfiguration some girl named Angelina Johnson was assigned my partner for a class project on how people can be transformed, but the care that is needed. I know nothing of the topic so we are to meet up at free period in the library. I hope I will be able to find it.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts I like the teacher. He is funny and reminds me of Haymitch except he doesn't act like a drunk. He showed us how to fight a lady. He chose me to help demonstrate.

" So you first don't look at her lads even if she is gorgeous. Looks are a weapon. Without looking just shoot the first spell that comes to mind. Not a killing spell, just one so you could walk away. Please miss Everdeen, demonstrate how to cast an incedio spell so that I'm thrown back."

I did study a little on average spells so I knew he meant make fire.

" Fire!" Flames blasted him away and everyone cheered. After that students from all three of the other schools started talking to me.

" Vello, my name iz Fleur Delacour."

" I'm Katniss."

" That vas very impressive."

" Thank you."

" Can we maybe ve friends. I am new and a veela, vut I alvays vant to make friends."

What on Earth is a veela? Can I trust her? I don't want to be rude and start making enemies already.

" Of course."

After that Fleur and all the Beauxbuttom girls talked to me in every class. Johanna laughed every time one walked up to me. They all seemed a bit dumb and girly, but Fleur and a few of them were intelligent.

At lunch I went back to the Hovercraft that brought us here which is where we are all living in for now. Haymitch was inside drinking as usual. All the other tributes were eating already with their mentors. In our own table Haymitch, Peeta, and I sat away from the group.

" These games are going to be dangerous. The other four tributes are making teams so I would advise that you two do the same. You have about five months before it is the real games."

" I agree Haymitch, but..."

" You aren't the problem Peeta, it's Katniss."

Does he expect me to agree to this." No."

" Katniss the two careers are trying to team up with the Bulgarians, Johanna and Finnick are a team, and what do you two have?"

" I have made small friendships with the French girls."

" That is perfect. The other four tributes don't have them. So if you team up with at least three of them then you two are good to go."

" Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

At potions I tried to talk to Fleur again and see if she really is trustworthy. She said she was putting her name in the Goblet of Fire along with her two best friends Faun and Eileen. Faun and Eileen were great witches and could blast someone who was thirty feet away. I saw them try it on a Bulgarian guy.

At free period I met up with Angelina Johnson as promised. She also was putting her name in the Goblet of Fire. She was a great witch as well. From all the was from upstairs she summoned a book she forgot on her bed. I don't know if that is advanced, but it is still interesting to witness.

At my last class which was Herbology I was paired to tend Devils Snare with a boy named Cedric Diggory. He is from Hogwarts. If the French girls turn out to be traitors then I might as well make allies for back-up.

" I'm Katniss."

" I'm Cedric."

" Are you going to try and be in the Triwizard Tournament?"

" Yes. Are you."

" I have been chosen already. My school only brought six students so we would automatically represent Pan... I mean America."

I almost forgot that to England Panem is still known as America.

" You have made friends right Katniss?"

" Yes, with the girls from Beauxbuttom."

" Any from Hogwarts?"

" A bit with Angelina Johnson."

" Have you ever seen students actually duel because they hate each other?"

" No, why?"

" Would you care to join me to see one?"

" Sure."

" Meet me at eight in the paved courtyard."

Back at the hovercraft and when I told them I was leaving they all started objecting.

" It can be dangerous. This guy probably might just want to make-out with you. Maybe even kill you to decrease his competition in the tournament."

" Haymitch you're crazy! This is just some guy who wants to watch a fight like any teenage male!"

Peeta then interfered," If you go then I'm going too."

So Peeta and I left towards the Paved Courtyard. There was a crowd of Beauxbuttom, Dumstrang, and Hogwarts students. In the center of the crowd were two students. One Hogwarts and one Dumstrang. The student from Hogwarts was a girl. She was about half the guy's size.

Fleur walked in the center with a flag to start the duel. She waved it and quickly moved out of danger.

The girl screamed," Expelliarmus!" He deflected it into the crowd and it hit some Hogwarts students.

He answered back," Crucio!" She dodged it causing it to hit the school.

" Reducto! Incedio! Levicorprus!" The guys deflected the first three, but the third one hit his foot causing his to be turned upside down and hand in midair. He could not move so the girl easily finished him.

" Expelliarmus!" He flew back into a school wall and knocked his head into the wall and made him unconscious.

Cheers broke out from everyone except the guys from Dumstrang. Two boys ran up to her and hugged her. One had round glasses and the other had bright red hair. She just smiled and looked proud of herself.

" Hello there."

It was Cedric. I didn't notice him standing by me the whole time.

" Cedric, this is Peeta."

They both shook hands.

" Wasn't that great."

" That made me love magic ten times more."

That was one of the first honest things I have said here at Hogwarts.


	5. Socks and Fire

Back in the Time- Turner two months ago

POV: Hermione

Harry followed every move I did as we tiptoed out of Professor McGonagall's office. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked and talked, but Harry and I had to keep our distance so we couldn't hear what they said. Most teachers were still in the school so Harry and I had to hide behind a wall and things a couple of times.

The two of them led us up the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Before Harry and I entered the room we put on the cloak of invisibility because we wouldn't be able to hide from them in the same room and still overhear what they were saying.

" Albus, you know as well as I do that going there will be dangerous. You'll not only risk your life, but Harry's as well. You being gone gives Voldemort the perfect opportunity to kill him back at Privet Drive."

" Minivera you know Voldemort would never fight Harry in such a weak way. He wants a story that will last a lifetime and killing me is too be included in there."

They stood silent now. Where is Dumbledore going?

" America is dangerous now. Anyone who steps out of line will be killed immediately and it will be ordered By their own president."

" I know Minivera. This has been on my mind. This is going to be a way to save Harry. By making him a part of these Hunger Games then Voldemort will present himself and try to use everything in his power to make sure Harry is killed."

Harry's face looked blank. I am just as confused as he is.

" You can't put Harry in a position of trapping Voldemort into showing himself to him! Your plan might backfire and then what? Potter is dead and Voldemort gets what he wanted."

" I will make sure of it that no one gets near him. I can't discuss this anymore I must be off."

" But Albus..."

" Goodbye Minivera."

With that he apparated and was gone.

McGonagall stood still with small tears coming out of her eyes. She paced around her room then left the room.

After about five minutes Harry and I came out from under the cloak.

" Hermione what are the Hunger Games?"

" I was hoping that you would know."

" You don't think that Dumbledore would put me in a position where Voldemort could actually reach me?"

" No Harry, of course not... Or maybe... I don't really know for sure."

That last remark made us both think. Would Dumbledore do something like that?

" We should try to get more information out of the other teachers."

Harry agreed to my idea as usual so we both snook out of the office. To be extra secure we looked in all directions for any other people. We headed in corridors and stairs, but found no other teachers. We had made into the Great Hall and had found no one else.

" Where do we go now Hermione. We have to find exactly where Dumbledore is or we will be even more lost."

I was lost. We have no leads on where to go next or who to contact next. We don't even know... Someone is in the Great Hall.

The doors swung open, but from over the tables we saw no one tall enough to be in view. Maybe it is Professor Flickwick. Harry and I ducked under the table. We could see that the feet weren't human. We knew who it was when the squeaky voice called Harry's name to stop hiding.

Harry rose from under the table and called back," Dobby!"

Dobby the house elf jumped onto the table we were hiding under. His big eyes showed pure excitement to see Harry.

" Hello Dobby," I told him as we shook hands.

" A pleasure to be with Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger."

" Why are you here Dobby?," Harry asked.

" Dobby was just moving into Hogwarts because Dobby has a new job here. Dobby is now a chef in the kitchen and a housekeeper for students. But Dobby is getting paid!"

" Congratulations Dobby."

Harry I could tell was happy to see him. He hasn't spoke to him since our second year when Dobby was freed by Harry. I just think the whole house elf system is horrific and disgusting. It discriminates elves in so many ways that it isn't fair.

" Would Harry Potter and Miss Granger care to join Dobby at the Elf Ball in the kitchen tonight. All the teachers and house elves will attend."

An idea shot into my head like always.

" Dobby do you think we could attend the ball in secret. We need to overhear some of the teachers plans for the school year."

" Dobby will always be of service to Harry Potter and his friends."

" Thank you Dobby."

Harry and I stayed with Dobby in the kitchen for the rest of the day. He introduced us to every elf who all had the same big eyes and squeaky voice. We ate some cakes with Butterbeer for dinner. By the time we finished lunch the Elf Ball was in ten minutes. The whole kitchen was decorated in socks. Socks hung across all the walls and the window and tables. House elves must love having freedom.

" Harry, I think only I should go into the ball."

" Why Hermione?"

" I think if I can not find anything out you are to go into Dumbledore's office with Dobby. House Elves can apparate anywhere they want and with him you can find information in his office."

" Why would you think any clues would be in there?"

" It is just a hunch."

It was more than a hunch. Last year when I returned the time turner I walked into a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were talking about Harry and some trip. McGonagall had said she would leave the documents in Dumbledores desk. I hope these documents could give us answers.

" Meet back here at nine Harry."

" Alright." With that he left up into the staircases and disappeared. I prepared myself and put the cloak on. Hopefully something good will come out of this.

At seven all the teachers walked in. I saw Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout, Snape, Moody, Pompfrey, and McGonagall. I think it would be best to follow McGonagall.

She had a quick chat about cat remedies with Madame Pompfey then with Professor Sprout. I did have a brief intro to our first lesson this year in Herbology. Then McGonagall went into the conversation with Snape. Why is she obsessed with cat remedies? I decided to listen to the other conversations. I followed Professor Moody and noticed that he talked to no one. He stayed in the corner and watched everyone like what I am doing sort of.

This so far is useless. No one is even talking about anything interesting. Maybe I should just sneak out and look for Harry in Dumbledore's office. I was about to ask one of the elves to apparate me to his office when a roar broke out in an echo from outside the kitchen. All the teachers ran out of the door to look for the cause of the roar. With the kitchen being on the fifth floor than it was hard to tell if the roar came from upstairs or downstairs.

The teachers split up with half going upstairs and half going downstairs. I knew that something Harry did caused the roar. When everyone seemed to be not in sight I took off the cloak and ran straight to the second floor where Dumbledore's office is.

I ran through the corridors of the second floor and stopped in front of the eagle statue hiding Dumbledore's office. What is the password? As I thought I heard another roar, but it came from downstairs. I ran out into the staircases again and ran in front of the Great Hall doors. When I walked inside I could see that no one and nothing was in the room besides the five long tables and headmaster chair. The roar echoed again. It was coming from the trophy room. I ran towards the door at the opposite end of the hall.

When I opened the door I felt a hot breath filling the room. I know what is in hear.

Dragons.


	6. Kisses Show Honesty

POV: Peeta

Katniss has tried to make her own allies and I have made my own.

In potions class I sat next to one of the Dumstrang boys. He had a scar on the back of his head and a few cuts on his cheeks.

" Did you get in a fight." He ignored me. He kept pretending to read a spell book. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. The frown on his face made me think that even more.

I decided to move seats because he didn't seem like the best person to make an alliance with. So I decided to sit with some Hogwarts students. It was a boy and girl wearing a red tie.

" Is this seat taken?"

" No. Join us if you wish." From that I knew they would be good allies. The boy was named George Weasley and the girl was Angelina Johnson. George is not old enough to be in the Triwizard Tournament, but is very funny. Angelina would be putting her name in the Goblet of Fire though. Making an alliance with her could be wise.

" George, where is Fred?"

" He is making a potion right now for us."

" What potion?"

" An aging potion."

" You are going to age yourself so you can put your name in the cup?"

" During free period. Would you too like to come?"

" No, I can't. I have to meet a girl from Panem to work on a project in the library."

" How about you Peeta?"

" Sure I'll go."

We didn't get to talk anymore because the teacher walked in. He had black hair up to his shoulders and wore a black robe. His class was so boring and intense. In the middle of class he would always acknowledge how good a Slytherin was doing. I didn't know what a Slytherin was until George explained what it was to me. The teacher named Snape slapped the back of his head when he caught him talking to me.

" Mr. Krum what happened to your face?"

Snape was looking at the Dumstrang boy I tried sitting next to earlier. He didn't answer.

" Don't make me ask again Mr. Krum."

" Nothing Professor Snape."

" Who did that to you?"

" No one. I fell."

" You... Fell?"

The room stayed silent." Since Mr. Krum does not confess the truth... All of you are to have to write not a three page essay on polyjuice potion, but a five page essay."

Everyone groaned. Thanks a lot Krum.

In my next class I tried to mingle with other students. The Slytherin and Dumstrang I knew to stay away from. Katniss sat with the Beauxbuttom girls in every class. Johanna and Finnick sat with each other away from the group. Enaboria and Brutus sat with the Slytherin and Dumstrang students. We all seem to have a plan set in mind for the games.

No one else I seemed to trust fully. They seemed a bit untrustworthy just by the way they talked. So I sat with George and Angelina again, but this time were joined by George's twin Fred.

This class went by faster because it wasn't as boring. It was with Professor Moody in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He just made learning about blood transfusion spells fun with his jokes and stories. I can't believe President Snow didn't know about the magical world sooner.

When it was free period Fred, George, and I said goodbye to Angelina and headed to the Goblet of Fire in the Great Hall. George and Fred each had a vial filled with a clear liquid that they kept shaking. When we arrived at the Great Hall, a big crowd of students were in the room. When they saw the two twins heading towards the Goblet of Fire everyone started cheering. Fred and George advised them on to keep cheering.

" It won't work."

That came from a fourth year girl sitting in a chair with her nose in a book.

" Is that so Granger." Fred and George approached her. I knew where she was from. Suddenly my memory of last night flashed through my mind. Her and the Dumstrang boy dueled last night and she won. She would be a great ally to have, but she is too young.

" Dumbledore casted an age line around the Goblet of Fire to prevent idiots like you two to try and cross it. If you still continue with this plan a consequence will come to both of you."

" We'll take our chances Granger."

Fred and George both drank the liquids from their vials and crossed the age line and dropped their names in the Goblet of Fire. For a second we all thought they succeeded until red flames sparked and hit both of the twins. They both fell on the floor. When they rose, white beards crossed all of both their faces. They broke into a fight and the crowd started to chant to fight.

I decided to let the Weasley's settle their own problems and talk to the fourth year girl.

" Hi, I'm Peeta."

" Hermione." She didn't lift her head from her book.

" You seem more advanced than a fourth year."

" I don't waste my time like those two clowns."

" Fighting Krum is not wasting your time then?" She didn't answer.

" If you are here to gloat on the tournament then you can go talk to the Dumstrang boys."

" I completely object to this tournament."

" That makes something we have in common." She smiled and looked up at me.

" Everyone else at Hogwarts are fascinated by this tournament. I am not."

" I have been in this position before and I hated it."

" Then why are you here Peeta?"

" I didn't have a choice."

" I have to go. I have to meet my friends at the library."

" Goodbye." She nodded her head at me and walked out of the Great Hall.

Later at night back at the hovercraft Katniss and Haymitch both discussed with me their day.

" I hate alliances."

" You have to do this to survive Katniss."

" I would rather make it just Peeta and I, Haymitch."

" That's not an option."

I was in an awkward position. Katniss who is against allies won't like me agreeing to this.

" Have you made any allies Peeta?" I gulped. Katniss had to ask me.

" I have looked around, but so far only like Angelina Johnson of Hogwarts."

" Your in luck Peeta because I agree with that person."

" I don't fully agree with your alliance with Beauxbuttom though."

" I don't either. I need a plan to know for sure."

Haymitch started speaking again," Luckily I have a plan. Katniss you have told the girls that you are dating Peeta right?"

" Yes. Why?"

" I want to see if they are such good friends if they would make a move on Peeta if he did on them."

" Why would Peeta do that Haymitch?"

" Do you got any other idea sweetie?"

Katniss stopped talking. Looks like I am stuck in this.

The next day at breakfast I asked Fleur if we could talk in private. A bit reluctantly she followed me. I hated doing this. When we were alone I just went for a kiss. She right away pushed me off her and slapped me across the face. Katniss could trust her. I explained why I kissed her and she understood. She apologized for slapping me a we shook hands and went back to the Great Hall.

Next I tried the same thing on Eileen. She did just as Fleur and I explained myself again. She understood as well and next I tried it on Faun. She although grabbed my head and pulled me tighter into her. We ended up making out for like ten minutes. Katniss can't trust her.

At the end of the day I reported back to Haymitch and Katniss. Katniss said she never liked Faun as much as the others.

" Since Faun now thinks we are dating this will be awkward. Katniss did you say you were meeting her tonight in the library?"

" Yes."

" Good luck."

The next morning I woke up and Katniss was not in the hovercraft. She never came back from her meeting with Faun.


	7. Don't Walk Alone

Back in the Time-Turner two months ago in the past

POV: Hermione

The trophy room is super warm.

The breath of a dragon warmed me. I started to sweat after each step I ventured deeper down into the trophy room. Smoke filled the air, but I could see no flames. My vision isn't clear with the smoke. I can barely see ahead of me. I see a shiny trophy ahead. The trophy room is not that large so a dragon shouldn't be that hard to find.

I could now see the silhouette of someone ahead. It wasn't Harry. This person is much taller. I felt flames now. As I headed towards the person I recognized the voice call to me to run.

It is Dumbledore. Is he back from his trip already? No. He said he stayed there all summer. I know this is an imposter. Without warning I cast petrificus totalus at the person. He or she freezes as planned. I run towards the figure and as I feel a wrinkly face and hand I get the familiar feeling of Dumbledore. This can't be him though.

I start to feel drowsy. The smoke is filling my lungs. With my last breath I cast lumos which casts a light from my wand. The last thing I see is the face of a petrified Dumbledore.

I wake up back in the kitchen. I am on a table inbetween two other ones. On the left of me is an unconscious Harry. On my right is an unconscious Dumbledore. Then looking over all three of us from a chair is Dobby.

" Dobby... What happened?"

" The dragon capturing Dumbledore has been defeated by Dobby."

" How and why was a dragon capturing Dumbledore?"

" Dobby doesn't know, but Dobby did save all three in the trophy room."

" Thank you, Dobby"

" Your welcome miss."

" Is the party over?"

" The party was over three days ago miss."

That dragon must have been more dangerous than I predicted.

" Did anyone see any of us three?"

" No. They all just saw Dobby defeat the dragon."

Before I could ask anything else I drifted off into another nap. I dreamt that scene in the trophy room over again. How weak I felt. How scared I was. I woke up straight up. It was night now. Harry and Dumbledore were both gone along with Dobby. I hopped off the table. I could hear voices from next door in the other half of the kitchen.

" How did Barty Crouch Jr. beat you in a duel?"

" He pretended to be McGonagall with polyjuice potion. He caught me off guard and left with my wand."

Harry was talking with Dumbledore, but this is not really Dumbledore. Before the conversation continued I ran in and shouted Stupefy and knocked the Dumbledore look alike into the wall.

" Hermione what are you doing!"

" Protecting you Harry! That is not Dumbledore!"

" What makes you think he isn't?"

" What wizard like Dumbledore would easily be defeated like that?"

Someone else walked in.

" She is right."

We turned around to see Lucius Malfoy.

" What are you doing here?" He didn't answer my question, but ignored me.

" Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. What a surprise."

He started walking towards us. The closer he came the more steps we took back. Since that isn't Dumbledore I knew how to reveal anyone disguised with polyjuice potion.

" Cranfult!" A blue spark hit the Dumbledore imposter and changed him into someone I have never seen before. I could tell it was Vincent Crabbes father. He had the same facial features as him.

" How did you two death eaters enter Hogwarts?"

" That doesn't matter. What matters is how proud Wormtail will be that I have got Potter and even a Mudblood to torture."

Harry and I started to sweat. How could we defeat Lucius on our own. We both nodded at each other and yelled at Lucius with are wands pointed at him," Stupefy!"

Lucius blocked Harry's spell, but mine hit him on the waist causing him to fly in the air onto a wooden table which snapped in half. Harry and I broke into a run out of the kitchen doors. We ran down a few fifth floor corridors only to run into Gregory Goyle's father and two other death eaters.

One held my arm, but I wasn't going to be captured that easily.

" Rictusempra!" He flew back into Goyle and gave Harry the opportunity to do the same to the death eater holding him. We ran out onto the staircase, but I could hear footsteps following us. Before the death eaters could chase us down steps the stairs changed. From the top of the staircase the death eaters tried to shoot us, but had gone too far already. We were back in front of the Great Hall entrance. The death eaters were coming.

" Harry, we can't continue. We have to wipe their memory of us. It could mess with the time turner when we get back and could maybe cause problems with the ministry of magic if they tell them we were in the school."

" Then what?"

" Your cloak." We both went under the cloak. When the death eaters came past us we both came from under the cloak and petrified all three of the death eaters who had followed us.

" Can you erase their memory of us?"

" Of course I do Harry." I casted obliviate on all three of them and focused there minds into thinking that they never made it to Hogwarts.

" Hermione how do you expect us to get rid of these three and the two upstairs?"

" With Dobby of course."

With Dobby we were able to transport all five of them deep into the forbidden forest. I erased all their minds of being at Hogwarts today. It should be interesting how they react when they wake up in the forest.

If Dumbledore isn't really here than he is in America.

" Harry we need to go to San Francisco."

" Why specifically there?"

" We need to start somewhere."

" Okay."

" First we have to erase the memory of the house elves including Dobby."

" Not Dobby."

" We have to. If we interacted with anyone or thing we have to erase all contents of any possibility that we were here."

" Okay."

I did as I planned and one by one put all the house elves to sleep and erased any memory that included us here this summer with them.

"Let us go then Harry."

We were to travel with floo powder and did from the Defense Against the Dark Arts fireplace. I let Harry go first as he said San Francisco Bridge. When he was gone I did as he did.

After the travel I came out of a rusty fireplace. Harry was there too thank goodness. We were in an abandoned building. I thought this was supposed to be a cafe to look over the San Francisco Bridge.

When I look out the window we had a view of the bridge. It wasn't the same though. It was a destroyed bridge with half of it floating in the ocean and the other half sticking out.


	8. The 24 Champions

POV: Peeta

Haymitch sent Johanna and Finnick urgently with me on the hunt for Katniss. We started in the library where Faun was to meet Katniss.

The library is huge with many books and it was empty. No one was there. No teacher or student. No Katniss or Faun.

We tip toed slowly around the shelves and corners. I held my mechanical wand in my pocket. Johanna and Finnick brought actual weapons. Johanna brought an axe and Finnick brought a trident. Hopefully no one will see us and think we are weird.

Katniss was clearly not here, but where? Finnick, Johanna, and I split up to go to different floors. I ran down to the third floor. No students were up yet at seven in the morning. I ran down the hallways and bumped into Hermione Granger and knocked us both down." Where are you going in such a hurry?"

" Have you seen my friend Katniss Everdeen?"

" Yes I did actually. She and some girl Faun were caught fighting in the library with spells so Professor Snape has them down stairs in the dungeons for now."

" Can you help me find my way there? I haven't memorized where everything is yet."

" I would, but I can't. I am heading to the greenhouse to tend the mandrakes for some extra credit. If you come with me there first then I could show you the way."

" Okay."

Hermione is very smart. She knows about almost everything to know about the wizarding world. We headed to the greenhouse which was three floors down to the left.

" Why are you doing extra credit if you have perfect grades?"

" I just am."

We watered the mandrakes and put in a layer of fresh soil.

" May we go now?"

" No. I first have to... Stupefy!"

A force blasted me back into pots. They shattered and I could feel shards in my legs.

" I know you and the rest of Panem are not wizards! Why are you lying?"

I didn't know what to think. How does she know? Should I admit she is telling the truth?

" I don't know what you are talking about."

" Oh... You don't do you." She pointed her wand at me again and said," Accio metal!"

My mechanical wand flew out of my pocket and into her hands.

" What is this mechanical wand?"

I gulped and still didn't know what to do.

" Are you here to overthrow Hogwarts?"

" No... We are... We are trying to overthrow one of our own."

" What do you mean?"

" Our president wants my friend Katniss Everdeen dead."

" Why would putting her in the Triwizard Tournament help?"

" If our president just killed her he would be hated. Everyone loves her back home. Riots would erupt. So this year in the Triwizard Tournament it will be a fight to the death for the twenty-four students chosen. Our president wants to make her death look like part of a show for his citizens."

Hermione looked a bit confused, but then seemed to understand.

" I understand your friend Katniss is in danger, but please tell me if there is any way I could help."

" Okay."

Before we could carry out our conversation students and Professor Sprout entered for first period to begin.

" We're both going to be late for class!" We both ran out of the greenhouse and separated into separate directions to our first class.

Katniss was in class like normal today. In free period she told me about what happened last night with Faun.

" What happened was that when I arrived at the library all the lights were off. With our wands I casted the light so I could see. When I looked around some corner of a shelf she shot me into a table. I was mad I was ready to defend myself so I just shot in the direction the spell came from. I although missed and shot the bookshelf and tipped it over and dropped three other shelves along with it like dominoes. Faun I could hear got hit by books or a shelf so I ran to where I could hear her whimpers. She wasn't hurt and just shot me back again with another spell. That is when I flipped and shot fire at her and actually caught her shirt on fire. In that second where she was distracted shot the laser at her and caused her to collapse to the floor and was actually defeated. That is when Snape walked in and made us both clean the library without magic. Then we served an overnight detention in the dungeons."

" You still don't know why she attacked you?"

" I know it was because of you. She wanted you all to herself and failed. Although haven't you noticed the Beauxbuttom girls are not speaking to me anymore. They all stay untied no matter what. Faun probably twisted the story and made me look like the attacker."

" That eliminates them from the ally list."

With the Beauxbuttom girls not be so friendly anymore, Haymitch said we were to make more allies with the Hogwarts students. I started to converse with some of Angelina's other friends. Lee Jordan seemed nice. Millicent Bullstrode was terrible. I couldn't stare at Marcus Flint's teeth. The day seemed like we had nothing accomplished.

The next day seemed the same. This being Friday we had the students being picked for the Tournament today. None of us from Panem would show up besides President Snow. We all know we are in already so why witness others be drafted as well.

At dinner all six of us students left the Great Hall before the choosing ceremony began. We could hear cheers as we left outside towards the hovercraft. Katniss I could see releasing tears.

" You two now will need to make friends with at least three of whoever are chosen."

" We don't agree Haymitch. Peeta and I think that if none of them is who we had in mind then we stay alone."

" Sorry sweetheart that isn't how this little system works. I say what you do and you do it. Got it?"

Katniss didn't continue. She knew as well as me that this was a losing battle. The best way to get over this was to sleep.

Today is the day we make allies. All morning all everyone was talking about was who was chosen. Fred and George gave me a copy of the full list.

" Fleur Delacour, Faun Gunth, Grace Hopkins, Abigal Godfrey, Dream Flem, and Florence Davis of Beauxbuttom. Viktor Krum, Hogarth Dreth, Hogrim Dreth, Lorn Assain, Wren Writh, and Derek Harrid of Dumstrang. Millicent Bullstrode, Marcus Flint, Angelina Johnson, Cedric Diggory, Penelope Clearwater, and Harry Potter of Hogwarts. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Brutus Broot, Enaboria Knave, and Finnick Odair of Panem."

" You are lucky mate to be a part of such a great event."

" Yeah... I guess I am."

If he only knew what I knew.


	9. Secrets

Back in the time-turner two months ago

POV: Harry

Hermione looked just as confused as I did.

Why was San Francisco destroyed to bits? How is all of this destruction kept a secret from us in England? These questions seemed to boggle Hermione too. We knew we would not get answers by standing here so we decided to walk along the trail next to the water.

All the buildings were either half built or half destroyed. I am pretty sure it is half destroyed though. I looked at all the ruins of the city. Where is everyone? Where is the bits of life that I thought were in America?

Hermione jumped or turned around at every noise she thought she heard. We both had our wands out. An attack could pop out at any moment.

" Let's go nor..." Before Hermione finished a pack of bugs started flying towards us. They buzzed and by the looks of them looked dangerous. Hermione I could tell was already grumpy about this whole part of the world that she doesn't know." Reducto!" The bugs flew back and all fell to the floor.

" That is impressive." Hermione turned around and pointed her wand at the person behind us. It was some blond guy about eighteen years old.

" Who are you." The guy laughed at our question." Why would that matter to you too? You are the ones trespassing into my backyard."

" This is your backyard? You obviously don't take care of your belongings."

" Well here in the victors village of district four this would be considered clean."

What is district four? Well I shouldn't ask or he would get suspicious of who we are and where we are from. We want to fit in and not act like freaks to them. I guess we were already when he witnessed Hermione's magic.

" We are from outside of the victors village here to test these new tools to look like magic for our boss. Could you redirect us out of here?" Hermione could lie very easily when under pressure.

" You must work for Beete. I could help you for a price."

" A price of what?"

" Secrets."

" What do you want to know?"

" How do these work?"

" They are based upon movement of these machines. Look." Hermione demonstrated by shooting fire out of her wand.

" Beete better give me one. So when are you two heading back to district three?"

" Once we find our way out of your home."

" Let us go then... Oh by the way, I'm Finnick." He put his hand out towards Hermione to shake. She shook it and replied," I am Hermione and this is Harry."

Finnick led us into the streets of San Francisco and we got a better look of the destruction. Almost everything was destroyed. The lampposts. The buildings. The streets. All destroyed. Hermione I can tell was going to get information out of Finnick the only way she could. Lie.

" So Finnick, being here in district four then you know how bad the wars were here right?"

" Of course. It's the history of my hometown. Don't you know about where you come from?"

" Yes I do, but I have always been fascinated by the district here. Could you tell me some information on district four?"

" That depends. Like I said before... Any secrets worth me?"

" What else do you want to know? There isn't anything special with me nor Harry."

" Do you know anything on our president?"

" No. Do you?"

" Of course I do. I know the darkest things about him. I do have a deal for you though."

" What?"

" If you and Harry can get me information on how to create this wand machine, then you are to ask me anything you want and I shall answer."

" How will we get this information to you?"

" I will take you to district three and will stay with you two there until I get my info. You get a week of my team or the deal is off. Deal?"

" Deal."

What is Hermione talking about? We can't get these answers because we don't even work for this Beete.

" Hermione can we talk in private?" She followed me as we stepped a few feet away from Finnick.

" Hermione we can't agree to this. Finding Dumbledore is our priority not this."

" If we get all the information here then we can know where to start looking. We don't even have a lead. He is our ticket to going around and maybe finding Dumbledore."

" Fine. You better be right." I wasn't kidding. This better not be a waste of time.

Finnick led Hermione and I to the exit of the victors village and we entered the town. It was completely dirty and poor. There stood a lot of wooden homes that looked properly built. Everyone looked as if they had been starved. Everyone had something fish related. Some had actual fish, some fish hooks, some fish poles, and some fish bait. We went straight to the train station and waited for about a good half hour until a train came and took us on.

When on board I ignored how Hermione blushed every time Finnick smiled at her. She suddenly became all girl instead of being Hermione. He is good looking, but Hermione would never act like this for anybody.

The train moved two-hundred miles per hour. You could barely feel anything. The technology is so advanced here than back in England. The seats were comfortable and there were tables filled with desserts. It reminded me of the Hogwarts Express and the Great Hall combined.

When the train stopped I wondered where we were in America. It has to be somewhere where we thought it would be something else.

It is in Chicago. The sears tower is not destroyed and has lights on with people inside.

" This your stop you two. Since Beete's office is at the second to top floor on the sears tower I will be staying in one of the buildings nearby. See you two later." Finnick ran off in the distance leaving us at the train station.

" Where do we go now Hermione?"

" To the sears tower. We need to sneak in some how."

We both exited the train station and headed to the sears tower. This district didn't look as poor as district four and very high tech. Everyone had some sort of electronic, but all were doing work. The buildings were still a bit destroyed, but the major skyscrapers looked good as new.

" America is way different than I thought it was."

" Same with me Hermione."

This isn't what I expected America to be like. The land of the free is really just made up in a song. It doesn't exist.

" Here we are."

The sears tower really towered over us. It looked like the building was tipping over and going to fall on us. I wish this would not be a hard task.

Hermione and I slipped under the cloak and inside the building. The entrance looked like a normal lobby. We just silently walked inside an elevator and pressed the button to the second highest floor.

We saw some of the other floors as others came in and out of the elevator with us. It looked like an average business building. When we arrived at the floor we didn't remember that we don't know which room Beete is in.

" Beete is in room 894."

A woman with short brown hair was speaking to an old man with a full white beard.

" Thank you Wiress. Now be gone." Two men in white suits and white helmets pulled the woman away from the old man and into the elevator.

Hermione and I followed the old man to room 894 like the woman said. The man with the beard walked slowly as if he expected someone to attack at any moment. He knocked on the door to Beete, but no one answered. He knocked again. Nothing happened.

The old man seemed to be in a hurry so he just took out a key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in slowly. The room was dark inside from the looks of our view. From the crack of the shut door we saw that a light was turned on.

" Why do you try to hide from me Beete?"

" President Snow I just... I need more time."

" These wands must be built by the end of summer, but we still need to know if the will be well enough to fool the wizards of Europe."

" This Quarter Quell idea is fine... But who gave you the knowledge of the wizard world?"

" That is not your concern now is it. We both have an enemy that will be defeated by this plan."

" Katniss Everdeen you expect to die in a Hunger Games with wizards?"

" Yes. My anonymous source says he will be able to trick the wizards of Europe to participate in the games to fight to the death. Along with it his bosses enemy will be killed."

" And who is that?"

" I don't know, but the last name is Potter I remember."

" Do you honestly believe that this person that you just met can accomplish such an important task in your plan?"

" I don't. He is the one with the power right now with him being a wizard with the rest of the dark wizards of Europe. We will be the ones killed if a mistakes occurs. So I advise you that a mistake doesn't occur."

" So you are afraid?"

" No... I am worried for the sake of our country of Panem."

" Well tomorrow I will send the plans for the wands to your mailbox in the Capitol."

" Fine. I will be going then."

The man in the beard left the room and left out of the floor through the elevator. Hermione and I followed down the stairs to out the front door. When the man left Hermione and I spoke, but still under the cloak.

" Harry, we can finally get answers. The Triwizard Tournament is going to be a fight the death like they said."

" We don't know that the succeeded."

" Who is his source. Maybe Wormatail."

" That's what I thought. We need to follow him home in order to find out. Where did he say he lived?"

" The Capitol. Let us go to the train station."

We ran towards the way we remembered the train station was and were off. At the train station we boarded the first train to the Capitol and left district three... For now.


	10. The Team is Complete

POV: Katniss

Picking allies for me was easy. Peeta and I. That's it. Haymitch and Peeta disagreed.

" Darling, there are other trustworthy people out there."

" I know that, but I don't want them."

" Why not?"

" I don't want to trust someone after knowing them for a week."

" You have a month to decide because just having you two out there alone is a big risk. If one of you die then the other is completely alone. Got that sweetheart?"

I didn't respond. Making a team seems so useless to me. Well I got to start somewhere and today I would. Today all twenty-four tributes will have individual interviews with some witch writer for a newspaper named Rita Skeeter. While I wait for my turn I will try to bond with them of whom I need to kill in the games. I didn't bother to tell Peeta or Haymitch my plan. It seemed enjoyable for them to worry about me not trying to make allies.

At free period all twenty-four tributes met in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Camera men and one woman were in the room waiting for our arrival. The one wore a chameleon skin dress and had long red fingernails. Her short blond hair bounce as she walked around and shook all the tributes hands. Her crimson eyes peered at us through red glasses and her perfect white teeth were blinding to look at.

" Hello children. You all know me...Rita Skeeter right? I am here to know all of you. The public wants to know your love life, your intelligence, and if you all eat a good diet or eat your feelings at home because no one asked you to a dance. So who's first?"

No volunteered or even moved.

" Luckily I already know all of your birthdays and ages so we will start from youngest to oldest. That makes you Harry first."

She dragged the boy with round glasses that I saw the night Viktor Krum lost the wizard duel against that girl. He seemed like only fourteen or thirteen years old. He obviously isn't old enough to be in the tournament. Then why is he here?

She took him under the stairs that lead to Moody's office and inside the cupboard for the interview. Now was my chance to mingle.

I avoided the Beauxbuttom girls since I know they all hate me because they think I attacked Faun when she attacked me. The Dumstrang boys were too intimidating to confront so I stayed away from them too. So I joined Peeta in conversing with the Hogwarts students.

When I approached the group Peeta was in a conversation already with Angelina Johnson and some other girl.

" Hey Peeta."

He looked up to me and said," Hey Katniss. This is Angelina Johnson and Penelope Clearwater."

" I already know Angelina, but thank you for introducing me to her and Penelope anyway."

" Your welcome."

Peeta talked to them about things they must have talked about before. I hope he doesn't grow too attached.

Angelina I already approved as an ally and now I do with Penelope. She is very wise and is nice. Her magic is impressive from what I heard from her. In the middle of the conversation Cedric Diggory joined in.

" Cedric... How is Harry Potter in the tournament. Isn't he underage?"

" He is Katniss, but someone put his name in the goblet of fire and at the choosing ceremony yesterday he was chosen. He keeps denying that he put his name in the goblet or even told anyone to do it. Most people don't believe him, but I do. He looked just as surprised as us yesterday when Dumbledore read out his name."

" Shouldn't they just choose someone else and let Harry leave the tournament if that is what he desires?"

" Whatever name comes out of the goblet of fire is who will participate in the tournament. That is how it has been for the last centuries. They can't change the rules even in a situation like this."

I felt worried for Harry. He would be put against all of us who are all older, more experienced, and will be hunting him down because everyone will see him as an easy target. It isn't fair. He reminded me of Rue. This is how I should have felt for her as well with all the other tributes still older than her.

By the end of that topic in the conversation already twelve tributes had been interviewed including Harry, Penelope, Johanna, Fleur, Viktor, Faun, and six others I don't know. Rita waved her arm at me to try and say I am next.

In the cupboard it was uncomfortable. It smelled of feet and was very dusty. Rita sneezed at least once in every sentence she said.

" So... Achoo... Katniss you have enemies do you?"

" Not none that I know of."

" I heard that... Achoo... You have been trying to steal Fleur's boyfriend Peeta Mellark."

" Is that what she told you?"

" Yes she did...Achoo... So you did try too right?"

" No I didn't. Peeta is from Panem and we are engaged."

" What? Aren't you a bit... Achoo... Young to be married."

" No. We don't want to wait for anyone's approval so we want to have our vows made already."

" How exciting! A romance and love triangle in the tournament. And to think I almost passed up this job opportunity."

She has a magical quill that could fly and was writing in a floating notepad everything we were saying. I read what was written from the corner of my eye and saw it was filled with fabricated stories.

" I never said that the next time I see Faun that I will break her arm!"

Rita just ignored my statement and continued with the interview.

" Are you prepared for the first task in a week which will show the world how good you are before the real tournament begins?"

" Yes I am. When are results are said the world will see that we from Panem truly are the best."

" Let us hope!" She crossed her fingers on both hands with and giant smile on her face.

She pushed me out of the cupboard... Literally... And called Peeta to be interviewed next.

Cedric right away asked when I joined the group again," How was it?"

" A bit terrifying considering all the personal questions she asked."

" What did she ask you about?"

" About mine and Peeta's relationship and how Faun said I stole her boyfriend and just stupid stuff that I don't want the world knowing."

" Her article is one of the most popular in the world even though most of it is all lies."

" Great." He laughed at my sarcasm so I laughed along with him. Something. About him reminded me about Gale. I don't know if it is his looks, his smile, his laugh, or his jokes, but being with him makes me forget my troubles.

Peeta came out of the cupboard ten minutes later.

" How did it go Peeta." It was Angelina who asked.

" Fine. She mainly asked about Katniss and Faun."

" Faun?"

" It's a long story."

" Luckily I just made time for you." The way she looked at him was very flirtatious and Peeta I could see returned the favor. I felt a bit of jealousy inside me. Peeta better not be attached or something bad will happen to him in the arena. At least I know Angelina will protect Peeta. I stand in her way though to be with him. That can create a problem.

Back at the hovercraft Haymitch stopped us before we entered.

" I got a surprise for you two. It's inside."

We both walked in and I almost started crying with happiness as I saw what the surprise was. Cinna, Effie, Flavius, Octavia, Portia, Viena, and the rest of our prep team. I hugged all nine of them.

" Hey girl on fire."

" Cinna."

" We are here for support and to make your suits for the three tasks and the arena this year. The tasks are a Triwizard Tournament tradition, but this year the will be used to grade you and show the sponsors how great you are. The last task is the individual assessment like last year. Training this year is to be held at the Quidditch Field every Saturday until the games in seven months which is on the day before the last day of school for the students here. Got that?"

" I think." I felt more prepared now that I got this years agenda.

" What are the first two tasks?"

" Those remain a mystery until the day of that task."

" Does everyone else know this yet?"

" They know about the three tasks and the tournament at the end, but they still don't know that they will have to fight to the death."

" Oh."

Sadness filled me. They all still expect to be alive in seven months when in reality only one is. That one will be Peeta or me.

At dinner all of us, including Haymitch had a conference on the allies problem.

Haymitch spoke first of course." So you guys approve of Angelina Johnson and Penelope Clearwater."

I couldn't stay silent." I approve of Cedric Diggory as well. Angelina I am starting to change my mind about."

Now Peeta couldn't stay silent." Why are you changing your mind? Cedric is the one I expect to attack us when we turn our back to him."

" No he wouldn't! He would protect us... Not to sacrifice himself, but if he can help he will. You and Angelina are the ones starting a love connection so I think she sees me as an enemy now plus you are getting too attached to her."

" Angelina and I are just friends! She wouldn't make a move on me or even hurt you. She knows we are dating and that's that!"

" You are completely oblivious to the way she flirts with you! She always is touching you and staring at you and you don't find that strange?"

" No I don't! Do you? You seem to be to busy thinking about Cedric. Whenever he comes around you blush or get choked up!"

" I do not! You just want to go and run with Angel..."

" Enough!" Haymitch stood and looked at both of us." You both sound like an old married couple fighting because one of you cheated on each other. Let the jealousy stop here. You seem to both be getting too attached to each other! What if one of you die? You both need some time apart so you don't act like this. Agreed?"

" Fine." Peeta rose from the table and left the hovercraft.

" I'll go get him..."

" No, I will Haymitch. I caused this."

I ran out of the hovercraft and saw Peeta in a distance running on the school grounds to a little stone house. I knew the giant male teacher lived there. Everyone seemed to like that man and apparently so did Peeta.

By the time I reached the home I saw the moon was up. If anyone catches me I could get another detention.

" Peeta!" I called from outside and knocked.

The giant teacher answered and pulled me inside before I could say anything.

Peeta was eating a piece of cake and drinking hot tea.

" Come Peeta... Haymitch is going to be worried."

" Peeta is here cause I told him to come here at this time. Oh by the way, I'm Hagrid."

" Hello Hagrid, I am taking Peeta now."

" I am going to show him what is the first task along with Harry Potter."

" How do you even know him?"

" He has met with me every night this week and since I like him I want to help him along with another student I am close with."

" If he goes I go."

" Well... I don't think..."

" He is going to tell me anyway and if you don't take me I will tell Professor Dumbledore that you were helping a student by cheating."

" Fine... You can come along, but don't make noise."

" Okay."

A knock came from the door. Hagrid let Harry Potter come in.

" Why are they here?"

" They are to come along with us. Do you have your invisibility cloak?"

" Yes. Right here."

" Let's go then."

We walked outside under the cloak with Harry. We headed deep into the forest and were stopped by Hagrid.

" Wait here." He walked in the distance to check something. I decided to talk to Harry.

" I'm Katniss. I'm sorry you have to be a part of this. It is unfair."

" It's alright. I have been in worse situations."

" Like what?"

He told me how he fought off a dark wizard in his first year at Hogwarts. Then about defeating dementors and a basilisk in his second and third year. I wasn't sure if I should believe him, but for some reason I did. Then he told me about someone named You-Know-Who who wants Harry dead and gave him the scar on his forehead. He seemed worried that he would come back to get him. Then he told me about how his parents were murdered and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. From what he told me they both sounded terrible.

Hagrid came back and took us on forward, but had a woman with him. She was taller than him and I knew she was headmistress of Beauxbuttom so I could only guess how much she hates me. She didn't know we were following under the cloak and just flirted with Hagrid.

" Ve shall ve greatful vor your help back at Beauxbuttom."

" I bet you will because that is the first task."

Dragons. Twenty-four dragons. One for each tribute to face off. The lady looked as surprised as the three of us under the cloak.

" Vow!"

" Isn't this great Ms. Maxine?"

" Can ve go closer." The two of them moved closer, but we stayed back. Her French accent is so annoying.

Later that night about an hour later we returned into the hovercraft.

Haymitch was about to yell, but I spoke first.

" I want Harry Potter as an ally."


	11. The Hidden Truth

Back in the time-turner two months ago

POV: Harry

Hermione and I got off the train at the train station in the Capitol. Everyone here was dressed weird. They had colorful hair, eyelashes, eyebrows, clothes, hats, and pets! I felt like we stood out in the crowd because we were the only ones not wearing something bright. We are just wearing our school robes.

The people stared at us with disgust. The streets were crowded with people going in and out of skyscrapers and going in and out of vehicles. The pink dogs barked at us and babies cried when they saw us. I felt like I didn't belong in the world.

" Hermione, where do you think President Snow lives?"

" I am guessing that big mansion in the distance." She pointed at the end of the block where if you go down about ten more streets straight where there was a hill with a mansion sitting on it.

" I think you're right."

We continued walking straight until we reached a silver gate that led to the mansion. The mailbox was right next to the front door. It being six in the morning gave us a bit of an advantage. Letters stuck out of the mailbox. That was our goal.

" Harry... I don't know how we are going to do this."

" We can just go under the cloak and unlock the gate with alohamora and go grab the m..."

President Snow walked out of his door and grabbed his mail, but paused at the sight of us.

" You two... What do you want."

" We wish to see you." What is Hermione saying?

" We have come in the representation of Beete. He couldn't come in person because he is busy working on your wand project."

" How do you... Come in."

Once he said that the gates opened as if they were voice activated. Hermione and I entered. The lawn was about two blocks long and in the center was a fountain. The lawn was filled with bushes growing white roses. They smelled of blood like President Snow from what I remember from yesterday. When we finally arrived at the front door Hermione and I were out of breath.

" Don't sweat on my carpeting when you step inside." Why does he even care?

When we entered Hermione actually was careful not to drop sweat onto the carpet. President Snow led us into his dining room with a long wooden table. He sat at a chair and started eating breakfast. He was still in his robe so we should have guessed that he hadn't done his usually morning schedule yet. He ate as if we weren't standing there waiting for our meeting. We waited and waited, but he continued eating slowly.

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore." President Snow we are on a tight schedule so could you hurry."

He continued eating and ignored her. He seemed a bit angered by her comment, but didn't let out his anger in words. He chewed and chewed as if we had all the time in the world.

After forty-five minutes of watching him eat he rose from his seat, mail in hand, and walked out of the dining room. We followed because he didn't say anything so we didn't want to stay in here alone. He led us into his office. It had white roses on the walls, his desk, and on the window sill. The smell of the made me want to vomit, but I restrained myself. I sat down in one of the two chairs sitting across from President Snow on the opposite side of his desk. He didn't speak. We waited, but he didn't say anything still.

Hermione couldn't stay silent again." Have you read over Beete's plans?"

" Since they are still in the envelope then no."

" Will you read them please. He wants us to right down everything you think and also wishes you could make a copy for him because he hasn't been able to make time for him to have one for himself."

" I first want to know why you toe know of my plan that Beete was to keep a secret."

" You see sir Beete required our assistance to help create these wands since they are so complex as you will see once you read the plans."

He seemed annoyed, but opened the letter and pulled out three sheets of folded paper.

" I think that this having buttons is a terrible idea. Tell him I want them voice activated like how the wizards in England use their wands."

" Anything else?"

" Everything else seems fine since I don't understand this science talk."

" Okay so if you give us a copy then we will be going."

" Not so fast... You two should attend my granddaughters birthday party today. Since I am too busy today that will be the perfect opportunity to give you both a copy of the plans."

" Okay." Sometimes Hermione just makes problems harder to accomplish.

When Hermione and I left the mansion and were back on the streets we talked again.

" We are back in the mansion at seven so we should grab the plans and escape to the train station to district three and find Finnick."

" Okay. What do we do in the meantime?"

" We could..."

Two men in suits and helmets like back in district three grabbed our shoulders.

" President Snow wishes to see you both."

They were our escort back to the mansion. They were instructed to walk us back so that we wouldn't escape. We didn't dare or they would shoot us. Back at his front door stood President Snow.

" I hope neither of you have plans for today because you two will be doing my errands. I would need you two to go and pick up my ex-wife and bring her for the party. You will find her in district four."

" But..."

" Go... No time to waste."

Back at the train station we boarded the train heading to district four. We arrived about an hour and a half later.

" He gave me this piece of paper for instructions so let's go."

We walked down the dirty streets. Once straight, twice right, three left, one right, and we arrived. The home was in the victors village. It was made of brick and had a destroyed backyard like Finnick.

Hermione walked up and knocked. An old woman answered.

" Are you Mags?"

She nodded her head.

" President Snow will like you to join him at your granddaughter's birthday party."

She shook her head.

" Why won't you come?"

She didn't speak, but motioned for us to enter her home. We did and sat with her in her living room. Fish were decorations everywhere so the smell started getting to me. She still wouldn't speak, but handed Hermione a tiny book. She motioned Hermione to read it. She started reading it out loud.

" My life and marriage with Snow was terrible. After I won the thirteenth annual Hunger Games at eighteen years old I met Snow in the Capitol. He was sixteen at the time and had his parents sponsor me in the games and sent me a bottle of water. After a while of being friends we dated and two years later after we wedded he got me pregnant. He didn't want a child and didn't want anyone knowing he had one with district four scum. He sent peacekeepers to beat me until my voice was permanently damaged so I could never speak again. When he became President Snow he announced he had a child with one of the Capitol's finest models Clarence Flame. I was furious, but couldn't speak to tell the story of how Isabella is truly my daughter. Clarence couldn't object either because her voice was mysteriously taken away as well. Snow does things like this. I never want to see him again. Isabella I hope will one day know the truth."

Mags was crying as Hermione read the story. I almost did for how bad I felt for her.

" We'll be going now Mags. We understand why you want nothing to do with President Snow." Hermione and I exited her house and traveled back on the train station to the Capitol.

" This man is barbaric Harry. We need to protect Katniss in the tournament somehow. I can see why she is trying to escape him."

" I agree, but what can we do?"

" I don't know."

When we arrived at the Capitol it was barely four o'clock. We decided to go tell President Snow now that Mags wasn't coming. We walked down the streets again towards the mansion and were stared at again. At the gates President Snow was telling people how decorate the gates with pink ribbon.

" President Snow... Mags isn't coming."

" Why not?" He didn't bother looking at us.

" She doesn't necessarily like you."

" Is she telling her vocal story again?"

" Yes..."

" Well it is all lies. She went a bit crazy after the hunger games she experienced and has made up lies to fill up her bad memories."

" Beete wants us at his office with the plans at seven so we need a copy now."

" If he says so, but wait he didn't say so. I spoke with him over the phone and discovered that he never sent any assistants."

Five peacekeepers appeared with guns from through the gate.

" Confingo!" With one spell Hermione made all eight of the people before us unconscious.

Hermione erased all of their mind with obliviate so they would forget about us. I collected the plans by saying accio wand plans. They came from out of President Snow's pocket and into my hands. Before any of them woke up we ran to the train station and headed to district three.

" That was a rush."

" Hermione, that was great."

" Thanks."

When we arrived at district three Finnick was at the station.

" There you two are. I knew that you two left the district and I caught you both."

" We got the information you wanted." Hermione handed him the plans. He examined them for a second and looked up at us.

" What do you want to know?"

" Everything."


	12. The First Task

POV: Katniss

Haymitch objected to Harry being on the team at first, but I convinced him somehow.

Now I along with the twenty-three other tributes are in a tent outside the Quidditch Field waiting for the first task to begin. I know it involves dragons, but what will we have to do with them?

Mr. Barty Crouch along with the four school leaders entered the tent. Rita Skeeter followed with a camera man and with her quill and notepad floating behind her.

" Today all twenty-four of you will face a dragon in your pass. Your objective is to grab the dragon's golden egg. The one with the fastest time will be awarded the most points which is twenty-four and the others are deducted a point from every spot they are behind from first. After the three tasks the one with the most points will look the best for sponsors before the real tournament begin. No time to explain what the sponsors are for since I do not know myself, but in time you will. Just do your best! First each of you will randomly select the dragon you shall face. Ladies first!"

All the Beauxbuttom girls selected different dragons from a small pouch. The girls from Hogwarts as well. When it was my turn to choose I stuck my hand in and pulled out a red dragon. Barty Crouch said it was called an Iced Flamer. It breathed small blue flames in my palm. It looked cute little, but would it when it was it's normal size? I doubt it.

The Hogwarts students went first. Two hours later then the Dumstrang students started. To pass time I decided to talk to Peeta.

" Do you think this will be hard Peeta?"

" Maybe. It just requires speed."

" And magic." Since none of us from Panem have actual magic we have a huge disadvantage.

" That's why when we win it will make wizard history."

I smiled at that. He always stays positive. I should learn things like that from him. I started thinking of last years games. Rue is like Harry this year. The easy target, the youngest, and the one looked at as the weakest. That is why I wan to be teamed with Harry. If it comes down to Peeta, Harry, and I then Harry goes home. He still needs a life he needs to live.

Two hours and a half later then the Beauxbuttom girls started going in. Four hours later the Panem tributes were started to be called. I had spent my whole day in a tent. Brutus was first. He took twenty-eight minutes. Enaboria then went and took forty minutes. Johanna then went and took twenty-six minutes. Finnick then went and took twenty-five minutes. Peeta took thirty-seven minutes. He didn't do as good as I had hoped.

Then it was my turn. An echoed voiced announced my name. I slowly exited the tent into the Quidditch Field. Cheers broke out. A camera from Panem floated overhead and both Rita Skeeter and Caesar Flickerman had a camera following them at their seats in the crowd. Rita was reporting to the wizarding world and Caesar to Panem. Everyone back home is watching me. Gale, Prim, and my mother. All of whom I love.

The egg sat on top of a hill. It glittered in the sunlight and I was about to run towards it when the Iced Flamer landed in front of me.

" Laser!" The laser shot the eye of the dragon and I could tell permanently damaged it,

With it's left arm it whacked me to the right and into a rock. My arm I could feel bruised. It started throbbing. I cringed thinking about it, but I have to focus.

I got up and shot the laser again at it's face. I hit the ear this time, but I still injured it. If I blind the other eye just like the other one then the dragon will have to be dependable on it's sense of smell and hearing.

" Laser!" It hit the left nostril. I burned a hole through it. I don't know if that made his sense of smell better or worse. He waved his hand to hit me again, but I ducked and successfully dodged it's hit. The dragon seemed angered by that and started walking towards me. In two steps it waved it's tail and grabbed me. It was about to throw me in the air, but I managed to pull out my arm from it's grasp and say," Laser!" I hit the other eye and finally blinded both eyes. It dropped me and I got my chance to run for the egg. With it distracted I ran for the egg. When I was two yards away the dragon waved it's tail again and tried to grabbed me, but I yelled," Light!"

A little light pointed to the opposite side of the Quidditch Field and the dragon followed it. It ran after the light and I managed to grab the egg. The echoed voice announced," That is the end of the first task! Congratulations to the twenty-four Triwizard Champions and here are your rankings.

1. Cedric

2. Viktor

3. Penelope

4. Finnick

5. Johanna

6. Hogarth

7. Hogrim

8. Fleur

9. Katniss

10. Brutus

11. Faun

12. Angelina

13. Harry

14. Derek

15. Peeta

16. Enaboria

17. Wren

18. Grace

19. Marcus

20. Lorn

21. Millicent

22. Florence

23. Abigal

24. Dream

I got ninth place? I felt like I took forever. Peeta did okay. I achieved sixteen points. Peeta achieved ten points. He is in sixteenth place with the sponsors now.

Back on the hovercraft Haymitch started lecturing Peeta.

" We need some way to make you look good because that score isn't cutting it. A thirteen year old did better than you Peeta!"

" He is a wizard where I am not!"

" I have found a way to fix that. You see I went to the library and found a book on non magic people learning magic and found out there is only one way for that to do that. It is with potion called Muggwad Levet. We need the ingredient though, but I think Peeta can ask that smart girl to tell him where it is."

" I am not going to do anything to put Hermione in jeopardy."

" She said to ask if you ever need help so just tell her you need this potion to participate better in the tasks because she already knows that none of you know how to use magic."

" Fine." Peeta left the hovercraft to complete his job.

" Now you Katniss are to keep doing what you did today. You were amazing even with a fake wand."

" Thanks Haymitch."

" This potion should be able to last a week after drinking one drop. So for the actual games you are to drink four drops."

" Sounds like a plan. I'm surprised that you looked for research."

" I do try sometimes sweetheart."

For the rest of the day I laid down in the grass on the castle grounds. It was peaceful and reminded me of back home and being in the woods. At nine o'clock at night I returned to the hovercraft for a good nights sleep.

Haymitch was waiting at the kitchen table and jumped up at the sight of me.

" Katniss I have a solution for Peeta getting sponsors!"

" What is it?"

" You two are to get married here."

He handed me a flyer to something. It said," Join us at the Yule Ball this year on December twenty-four in honor of the Triwizard Tournament."

We were to be married at a public ball. This can go wrong in so many ways.


	13. The Second Civil War

Back in the time-turner two months ago from the beginning of the school year

POV: Harry

" Finnick, we first want to know everything you know about President Snow."

He smirked. He seemed a bit happy to tell us everything he knows about Panem. We are in his living room now. It is in a small brick building or I should say what is left of it.

" President Snow has been president for the last fifty years. He was basically bought himself into office. Everyone who voted for him got some sort of gift. He seemed like a good president at first, but as his term grew so did the evil inside of him. Mags is one of the few people who have seen his evil side. I have seen it."

" When?"

" After I won the Hunger Games..."

" Wait... Can you first explain what the Hunger Games are?"

" You two really don't know anything. The Hunger Games is used as a punishment for the twelve districts of Panem. When Panem was first created the twelve districts rebelled against the Capitol who run our government. The districts had started a war and had lost. Now to show the districts what happens to those who defy the Capitol's power we have the Hunger Games. It is an annual televised event where each district sends one female and one male in between the ages of twelve and eighteen to the the Capitol to compete in a fight to the death competition. I was chosen six years ago and won at fourteen years old. I was the youngest victor ever and still am. Us victors are given a lifetime amount of money for our family and us and are given a home in the victors village of the district you are originated from. So that's why I live here. My parents would be here, but they were executed for trying to form a group to start another war once I was reaped to compete. So I was raised by my mentor Mags who you met earlier today."

" Is that when you saw Presidents Snow's evil side?"

" No that isn't. I saw his bad side when I first entered the Capitol when I was looking for sponsors. He had summoned me to his mansion so I met with him alone. He said he knew how to get me sponsors. He never said it out loud, but just gave me a pack of condoms. He said if I was used as a sex symbol that people would send me gifts during the games. I did as he said and managed to get twenty-three sponsors that way. Since people saw me as so handsome and because they were so desperate that they were wiling to be dirty with me." He giggled at the end of that sentence. He saw it as appealing to have woman want him and end up broken hearted.

" He although continued using me after I had won the games. When woman he met were lonely he would use me as some sort of male hooker for these woman and he would get paid for it. I later found out that I wasn't the only one being used. Other victors like Gloss, Cashmere, Johanna, even Haymitch Abenathy and Mags when they were young. Mags although he used for himself as you both know. Mags already told me what she had told you when you met with her this morning."

" Did this get you mad? I can't tell since you smiled during this whole conversation as if you see this as funny."

" You are a very brave girl." He put his hand on her cheek and put his lips close to hers.

" So beautiful." Hermione just punched him in the jaw. It seemed to have no affect on him and he just laughed.

" When you do things like this how do you both expect me to help you?"

" Do you know about England?"

" As far as the citizens of Panem it is the only other existing country besides us. We just discovered it a week ago when some old man in a robe came from there..."

" That's Dumbledore! We know him. Do you know where we can find him?"

" He is staying at the mansion with President Snow."

" We can't go back to the Capitol. Snow doesn't remember us, but we can't risk causing any more trouble."

" Just dress like they do in the Capitol. Use disguises."

" Then how do we get in his mansion?"

" Pretend you are there for his granddaughter's birthday party."

" Will you come to help distract him?"

" I would only have one reason to be there and that would be to escort Mags there."

" Could you convince her to go? Tell her our plan."

" I'll try." He left us in his home to go talk to Mags alone. He came back with her about five minutes later.

" We're in."

We traveled by train again back to the Capitol. We used some spare clothes that Finnick and Mags had to help make us blend in. We wore blue hats, red pants, a puffy pink shirt, and had furry leopard shoes. Back at home this wouldn't make us blend in.

At the station many people were boarding the train to leave the Capitol. People were running and looked scared as if they were escaping something.

" Finnick, why are so many people leaving?"

" I don't know."

We continued to the mansion. We arrived at the gat at exactly seven o'clock. People stormed in as if escaping something as well. No one were on the streets. Everyone seemed to be hiding.

" You guys go straight for the guest room on the third floor. I'll stand guard with Mags."

" Okay."

Inside was like a club. Loud music blared and it was crowded do it was hard to walk around. No one stared at us since now we blended in. President Snow or Dumbledore couldn't be seen. Actually I couldn't tell what I was looking at since I was being pushed at every corner. Finnick separated from us, but Mags didn't. She must have lost where Finnick went.

" Hermione!" I had I scream for her to hear me." Where are the stairs?"

" That way!" She pointed at the red carpeted stairs about three yards away. It felt like twenty yards from how long it took to push through the crowd and reach them finally.

We ran up the stairs before anyone noticed. No one was upstairs. We ran up the next flight of stairs. No one was there. We now ran down the hall to the door which had guest room carved on it.

Hermione knocked and thankfully Dumbledore opened the door.

" Hello children. You shouldn't be here."

" Dumbledore we came seeking you with the time-turner. We are from the future of two months from now and need you to tell us what you are doing here."

" Please go! Being here on this night is dangero..." The lights turned off in his room, the hallway, everywhere. Someone turned off the electricity.

" What's going on Dumbledore!"

" Another civil war in Panem. The hunger games this year will have past victors participating. It leaked out to them so they are all mad. The victors are going to attack this mansion right now!"

" But..."

A girl with sharp fang-like teeth entered through the window and was about to throw a knife at us. Hermione luckily had her wand out and stopped her with," Stupefy!" The girl flew back and hit her head on the window. Hermione quickly erased her mind with obliviate and then the three of us and Mags left for the stairs down.

" Dumbledore, do some citizens know this war is happening." I decided to try and get answers while we escaped.

" They all know! That is why they are all scared and on edge. This party was to be used as a safe house or people were to leave the Capitol for safety. The plan was figured out by the victor Finnick Odair and is doing his part right now!"

So Finnick was just using us for answers to carry out this attack.

We made it out of the mansion on the front yard when we saw that a bunch of the victors already blocked the gate. They ran towards us with spears and other weapons in hand. Finnick was leading them I could see.

" Hermione! Join us to fight the Capitol! The wands of yours are useful weapons! Join us or fight us!" Finnick was yelling at us before the whole group reached us.

" We fight with you!" I answered. I turned around along with Hermione to walk back in the mansion. Our wand were in hand. Dumbledore and Mags left out the gate for safety. The victors and us made about fifty people. The peacekeepers inside made about two-hundred people. Once the group was right behind us we ran in. It was a battle. I kept using confringo because it is a minor explosion of blue flames. It blew about three peacekeepers at once. Hermione was doing the same. The victors just stabbed them with knives and spears. A few peacekeepers managed to shoot victors and kill them. The party guests ran and screamed. The last thing I remember is seeing Finnick being smacked in the face with a gun and then someone doing the same to the back of my head.


	14. The Yule Ball

POV: Katniss

All everyone kept talking about is the Yule Ball.

Who are you going with? What are you going to wear? If one more person asks me I will flip out. Of course today five more people ask me. Who are these random people who are asking me? After the first task a bunch of randoms each day try to talk to me or say hello. One fourth year from Hogwarts named Seamus actually tried to hold my hand. These boys are such creeps!

I wish Haymitch would lay it low about mine and Peetas's wedding, but in order to get sponsors he had to tell everyone. Now every girl when I walk around ask is Peeta a good kisser, have you seen him shirtless, or what dress am I wearing.

Cinna actually is preparing a special wedding dress for me. I will wear two dresses that night. One traditional wedding dress for the ceremony and one for the actual dance so I am able to dance and walk normally. Haymitch already approved with Dumbledore if Peeta and I could get married at the Yule Ball and he said yes. Effie is planning the whole dance. When Professor McGonagall was looking for a volunteer she stepped in right away. She said the theme would be a fairy tale winter wonderland. I can picture it in my mind already from how much she describes it.

Peeta seems a bit sad since the news of us getting married got out. He has been avoiding me as if this is all my fault. If he had tried harder in the first task then this wouldn't be happening. For the next two months we don't say a word to eat other until the night of the Yule Ball.

In between the first task and the Yule Ball a few things happened. First was that I had to try and figure out what the clue for the second task was. The golden egg from the first task is supposed to tell us, but when you open it all the happens is that a terrible screech is screamed out loud. Haymitch was just as confused as I was when he first heard it. So during this time period I do not solve the clue.

The second thing that was going on was dance lessons. To prepare us for the dance all fourteen year olds and older had to take this extra class. This put me a bit behind in my schoolwork. McGonagall taught the class a demonstrated the waltz with the red haired four year who is friends with Hermione Granger. His red hair reminded me of Effie. During every class everyone made sure I danced with Peeta. We didn't talk at all except when we said ow when we stepped on each others feet. It was very awkward.

Another thing that went on during this time period is that I became a hero in everyone else's eyes. I was in the paved courtyard and Cedric was sitting on a bench under a gargoyle statue that stood high above him. As I walked by I noticed the gargoyle's platform that held it cracked. I ran and pushed Cedric out of the way and once I did the gargoyle fell and smashed the bench he was sitting at. Everyone called me the girl on fire now. They thought I was some ideal citizen when I'm not. I killed people in the arena last year to save myself. I am just some selfish girl who happened to be at the right place at the right time.

It is the night of the ball now. Cinna all morning has been preparing me for the dress. He has put layers of makeup on me and then took it off and repeated it twice. It was some new method of his that he wanted to try out. Then he moved on to my hair. I am in my robe and feel nothing while he styles my hair. He is super fast at styling my hair, but so gentle.

By the time my hair and makeup was done it was luch. I ate at my bed and examined the presents under my bed. I told Haymitch if any were sent to me to put them there. There was no room for any more and I have a king sized bed. I took out each one so I could see who each one was from. One from Angelina, one from Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, Cedric, Flavius, Octavia, Peeta to my surprise, Finnick which I don't know why. Then I took out the second load from Harry, Fleur, Penelope, Fred, George, and Hermione. Hermione? I would have to see what that is tomorrow when it is Christmas. The final load were from people back home. Gale. I can't believe he remembered me. Prim. I miss her so much. My mother. I hope she isn't grieving me. Greasy Sae. I always get a gift from her. I'm glad this year she didn't change that. Then the last gift was from President Snow. Probably another threat or a white rose or a painting of me dead.

I finally finished lunch and headed for the dress fittings. First Cinna tested my dancing dress. The dress was a long red dress that faded into black near the bottom. It resembled fire which is what I guessed was the point. When I had it on I twirled and admired myself in the mirror. It sounds conceited, but I just love Cinna's dresses. The dress was strapless and made me think I truly am beautiful. I usually see myself as ugly, but never in Cinna's dresses.

Next was the wedding dress. It was beautiful. It was a white puffy dress that had silver jewels and silver glittered scattered all over it. It reminded me of a swan. The dress even looked beautiful to those who hated the Capitol fashion. Me.

At five is when my prep team and I left the hovercraft towards the Great Hall. When we entered we saw all the chairs and long tables were there still. We were to walk in the center of the four tables and walk up to the podium, do the ceremony, and walk out through the center of the four tables. I had to write wedding vows so this made me feel even more awkward. Effie did succeed with the fairy tale winter wonderland theme. White snowflakes were everywhere from magic. They were real. Ice sculpture also made from magic were at each table that were all pushed against the walls. The floor looketl like ice thanks to magic, but luckily was still stone. For the whole hour we rehearsed the ceremony. At six is when it really began.

The students all were there. Each school sat at a different table. Some had to squeeze in order to all fit. All the teachers sat at the teachers podium behind the podium. Dumbledore would act as the priest since we don't have a real one. Haymitch would act as my father. When I saw the flower girls I almost cried. Prim and my mother. I hugged them so tight when I saw them.

" We are only staying for the ceremony then leaving back home." I felt disappointed that they ere only here for a short period of time.

" Where is Peetas's family or Gale?"

" They refused to come."

My heart sank. I almost cried, but I knew I couldn't ruin my makeup or Cinna would kill me. An ugly bride won't attract sponsors. Camera men followed Caesar Flickerman and Rita Skeeter who both of course had to show up. Why can't they just keep out of other people's business?

The wedding march began playing. It's go time. The ceremony wasn't as nerve racking as I thought it would be. The walking down the aisle was easy. The repeating what the priest said was easy. The vows is what made me cry.

" Katniss... You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I know I could never truly deserve you and that you still feel things for others from your past, but I will always support you. I will always love you and never abandon you and maybe one day our children. You are my everything and what others stay will never hold us back... I love you."

Mine were nothing compared to his." Peeta, you were just a bakers boy before the games. You have grown so much. Not just your muscles, but also your courage. With your courage guiding us and maybe one day our kids, I will be always happy with you. I love you and want this to last forever."

When the kiss came I really meant it. Peeta I knew was being sincere in his vows and it really touched my heart. That is why I actually felt love in that kiss.

When the dance started I quickly changed and then all twenty-four victors had to dance first. I danced with Peeta, Cedric with some Asian girl from Hogwarts, Angelina with Fred, Penelope with George, Fluer with some Hogwarts boy, Viktor with Hermione, Harry with an Indian girl from Hogwarts, Johanna with Finnick, and Brutus with Enaboria. After about thirty seconds everyone else joined in the dance. It was fun socializing with my new friends. Peeta and I talked all night. Today I felt like being his wife won't be so bad. A spark is there now. I have to extinguish it though. One of us will be dead after the games. Being too attached could hurt one of us.

When I was about to exit the Great Hall I witnessed Hermione arguing with that red haired boy.

" Ron Viktor isn't the enemy! This is not to be competitive, but to make friends and meet new people and I have! I don't need you telling me who to hang out with!"

" I doubt he just wants to be friends. Bulgarians I heard love having lots of kids."

" Ron! You are terrible! I'm just being friendly and not acting as his girlfriend! Stop acting jealous and if you want to take me to a dance then ask me first and not as a last resort!"

Hermione ran away and cried. I followed her into the girls bathroom. She was staring at herself in the mirror and was crying.

" Are you okay Hermione?"

" Yes... I... I'm fine."

" Thank you for the present. I haven't opened it yet, but thank you for getting me one."

" It's just the ingredients for the potion Peeta asked me about. You two should drink it and be able to be able to use magic for a week from drinking one drop if you make it correctly."

" Thank you."

" Your welcome... I am okay... Y... You can go to the dance."

" Like you said back there. This is to make new friends and I would like to be yours and friends stay by your side."

" Thank you."

" Let us start fresh. Hello, I'm Katniss Everdeen."

" Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."


	15. Back To Our Own Time

Back in the time-turner one day ago from the first day of school

POV: Harry

My head hurt a lot.

I tried to rise and sit up, but my legs and arms were chained down to the floor. I could tell I was in some sort of cell. It had to be somewhere in the Capitol because that is the last place I was. I lifted my head as high as I could a could see President Snow in the corner of the cell on a chair.

" Hello," he said a bit sarcastically.

" Hello," I answered sarcastically back.

" Tell me. How did you get my mechanical wands?"

" I didn't take them. I'm a wizard. Just ask your wizard friend who informed you on the wizard world."

He didn't answer. He smirked.

" My source of the wizard world is not your concern. I will have you executed and then this rebellion that you encouraged will be over. Your female wizard friend is also in my custody."

Hermione.

" She can defend herself against trash like you."

" Can sh..."

A blue spark shot him into the wall. Dumbledore entered the cell from the door with Hermione.

" Reducto!" Hermione broke all the chains holding me down.

" Her Harry." She handed me my wand once I got up from the floor." Obliviate." She erased the mind of President Snow.

" We don't have much time. In eight hours we have to be back in the Griffindor common room."

" We still have two months until we return to our normal time..."

" No we don't. The have been drugging us so we would stay asleep until President Snow knew what to do with us. Dumbledore destroyed the order of the drugs from his dealer this morning so we would wake up and he could let us escape. We have to go after we end this war."

" Why are w..."

" We have to go now!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cell and Dumbledore ran after us. We ran all the way out of the mansion and arrived at the train station. We went on the train that went to district four.

When we sat down in our seats I started with my questions again." Why are we going to district four? We should be heading back to Hogwarts by now."

" The war we have to help with. That is the true reason Dumbledore was here. He knew he had to end this."

" How are we going to end this?"

" By erasing the minds of the victor's leader in this war to make him stop it."

" Why do that? The others will be furious."

" If this war continues then they will all die. It will be useless."

" Who is their leader?"

" Finnick. It is fair though. We erased Presidents Snow's mind about starting this war too back in the cell."

" If you too say so."

Dumbledore stayed silent the whole train ride. He kept thinking about something. When we arrived we went straight to Finnick's house. Mags was there alone and tied up in a chair.

" Mags!" Hermione ran to her side and untied her.

" What happened?" Mags grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something and have it to Hermione.

Hermione read out loud," Finnick was taken by a wizard by the name of Barty. He had three others with him that called him that. They said they were taking him to somewhere by the name of Azkaban for ruining President's Snow's plan."

" You come with me." Dumbledore led us to the backyard.

" Both of you grab my arm." We did and like with floo powder everything went spinning fast around us. We arrived in a dark and scary place. In the middle of the woods somewhere. Standing tall above us was the triangular building of Azkaban, the wizard prison. The scary creatures floating above us I could recognize as dementors. They are ghost like monsters that suck out your soul when you are near them. Only one spell in existence to keep them away which is expecto patronum and I know how to cast that spell. Hermione on the other hand can't. That is probably the only thing that I can do that Hermione can't besides ride a broomstick. The dementors are controlled by the Ministry of Magic, the wizard government. They are forced to guard Azkaban and do anything else the Ministry wants them to do.

" Finnick shouldn't be inside. The death eaters couldn't have possibly fought off all the dementors and gotten in. There are over a thousand."

" Then where do you expect them to be Dumbledore?"

" There." He pointed at the sparks of magic in a distance. They were deep enough in the woods for the dementors to not see them. We started walking in that direction. When we arrived at their base we hid behind a tree. We listened.

" This pretty boy better keep his mouth shut or all the dementors will kill twelve of us including him." It is Lucius Malfoy.

" He'll shut up, don't worry Malfoy." That was Crabbe.

" You eleven wizards are all stupid." Finnick.

I heard someone punch him.

" Dumbledore, what do we do?," I whispered to Dumbledore.

" Fight." He came out from behind the tree can shot a blue spark towards the death eaters. Hermione and I did the same. From those three spells five out of eleven were defeated. The six still standing shot back spells.

" Protego," all three of us said to make a shield and block the incoming spells.

Hermione and I held the shield while Dumbledore shot down every last death eater. When they were all down we ran to Finnick's side. He had a bruise on his eye and a few cuts around his face.

" Finnick, are you alright?," Hermione asked him.

" Nothing a little kiss couldn't fix." Hermione blushed.

" No time for that we have to go before..." Dumbledore was cut off when what he didn't want to happen happened. Hundreds of dementors floated over us.

" You three go... I'll hold them off." It was me talking.

" Harry no! We have to go."

" I'll deal with this." Dumbledore held up his wand.

" Expecto Patronum!" A blue spark came out from his wand and acted almost as a shield and pushed all the dementors away into the night sky. That showed how strong of a wizard Dumbledore is. He then erased all the death eater's minds about all four of us today.

" Finnick hold Hermione's arm while she holds mine." He held her hand instead. Everything started moving fast again and we arrived back in Mags's backyard. We ran inside and right away Mags hugged Finnick. While they hugge all three of us wizards and witch knew what came next. Dumbledore made them both unconscious with Stupefy and erased all memories of them knowing us. We then took Dumbledore's arm again and arrived in Dumbledore's office.

" Well that was fun. Wasn't it?" I didn't know how to answer Hermione's question. We were in a war. I was hit in the head. We almost were killed by death eater's, peacekeepers, and dementors. Death came upon many times. It was a fun adventure in Panem.

" Actually I think it was."

We both looked at the clock. Five hours until we are to be back in the Griffindor common room. What I wanted to do was take a nap in this time. Dumbledore luckily summoned two beds with his wand and Hermione and I each slept in one of them.

At a half and hour until we had to be in the common room is when Dumbledore woke us up. Hermione and I went under the cloak and snook to Griffindor Tower. When some first year entered the portrait entrance we followed. Ten minutes until our normal life started again. Five minutes. Two minutes.

" Hermione... Did we age in this time period?"

" No... Wait... Where's the time-turner... I held it in my hand while I slept in Dumbledore's office."

" I bet Dumbledore took it so he could return it to Professor McGonagall. He would do that."

At that moment our past selves and Ron walked into the common room.

" Viktor interrupted my lunch and now I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

" I'll go get you a muffin from the Great Hall," Ron suggested as he left the past us alone in the common room.

" Finally he is gone," Hermione said as she rose from her armchair. She gestured the past me to get up so he did.

" Hermione what are..."

" Save it. Go get your invisibility cloak. Go!"

The past me went upstairs and then back down with my invisibility cloak. Hermione and I from under the invisibility cloak followed the past us to Professor McGonagall's office. We then finally disappeared into the past Hermione and I came out from under the cloak.

" We are back at our own time."

" Hermione, do you realize tomorrow will barely be our second day of school?"

" That's weird to think about."


	16. The Golden Past

POV: Katniss

The winter here at Hogwarts wasn't that bad.

After the Yule Ball it was Christmas. Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and the rest of the prep team watch me open my presents in the morning after breakfast. I started with the ones from home. Gale's first. I opened the cardboard box and saw a small piece of jewelry shimmering from inside. I pulled out a colorless gem from the box and quickly put it on my finger. Inside was a note. In my head I read," Here Katnip. I was hoping one day I could use this. I saved up for it since I was twelve. Since it is useless now you can have already take it."

A tear fell from my eye and it soon turned into ten tears, then fifty, then so many that I lost count. Effie walked over to me and hugged me. She kept saying everything is going to be okay. Everything isn't going to be okay. I may be dead in four months. I will miss the rest of my life.

I stopped crying and moved on to the present from Prim. Inside the cardboard box from her was a glass bird. I could recognize this as a mockingjay. The note from her read," This belonged to Rue. I managed to write to them and ask if they could give me something that I could give to you in memory of her." Tears started falling from my eyes again. Pull it together Katniss.

I moved on to the present from my mother. Inside was a wine bottle. I remember that over the summer that my mother said we would both drink her favorite type of wine on Christmas. Tears fell again.

The present from Greasy Sae was beautiful. It was a hand sewn blanket of a mokingjay. It was blue and flew over the green field. I almost cried, but I held it in.

The present from Cinna was a new dress. It was a white strapless gown that flowed out at the bottom with red glitter. When I twirled in it the dress would look as if it caught fire and turn into a black short dress with white glitter. When I twirled again it turns back to how it first looked.

The present from Effie was a purple chihuahua. It was so adorable and seemed to like me. It licked me in the face. Effie had secretly been taking care of him until today.

The present from Haymitch was a locket chain necklace with a picture of him inside. I surprisingly like it.

The present from Finnick was a piece of paper with his number on it attached to a signed picture of him shirtless. Just what wanted.

The present from Peeta was his wedding vows to me framed. I loved it and was tempted to kiss him, but Haymitch and the others would realize that I have developed feelings for him.

The rest of my prep team got me my own makeup kit. I doubt I would ever use it, but I appreciated the thought.

The students from Hogwarts got me as followed. From Harry a spell book, George a right foot high heel, Fred a left foot high heel, Angelina a picture of Peeta and I kissing at the wedding, Cedric a guide on how to duel on broomsticks, Penelope a charm bracelet with the Hogwarts crest a charm, Fleur a wooden board with my name translated into French carved on it, and the ingredients for the potion from Hermione.

" Should we make the potion now?"

" That would be smart. Maybe you should get Hermione to help you make it."

" She went home for Christmas. Maybe Cedric?"

Peeta jumped in," He went home as well."

" Then who can we ask?"

" Angelina is still here. She said she would be practicing Quidditch all winter break. As first year of being captain she wants to win the championship this year."

" Then let's go Peeta."

We left the hovercraft and headed to the Quidditch Field. Our training there every Saturday has been a bit weird. On our first day us students from Panem, demonstrated how to use a bow and arrow, axe, sword, knife, trident, and staffs in fighting. Then we all practiced magic targeting and I was pretty good from my past experiences with aiming with an arrow. The only students good at these techniques were Cedric, all the Bulgarians, and Angelina. Everyone was good with magic, but with physical combat only those few could accomplish something right.

Angelina luckily was glad to help us. We went with her to the potions classroom. In about an hour later we had the potion had to fill about one gallon. Angelina didn't question what we neede this potion for. She seemed a bit too calm.

For the rest of the day I slept. It was a tiring three months here at Hogwarts. I dreamt of Gale proposing to me with that ring. I dreamt of Rue giving me her mokingjay statue. I dreamt of how Christmas would have been without this Quarter Quell.

For the next few weeks my focus was on solving the egg clue. I couldn't figure it out. On New Years Day is when my main hunt started. All the students started returning home and I seemed to be losing my mind. All I thought about was the egg. For the second task I don't want to be unprepared. I already have a disadvantage with me not being a wizard.

On New Years Day at seven at night I met up with Professor McGonagall to help her with cleaning her classroom. I volunteered because I knew no one else would. Someone actually did though. A fourth year named Neville Longbottom is going to assist me.

" Neville, you and miss Everdeen can take these boxes to the library."

" Okay Ms. McGonagall."

Neville held three boxes and I held two. He seemed to struggle, but I figured he could handle the trip. I decided to start a conversation.

" So Neville, you like Herbology right?"

" Yes."

" I was wondering... Do you know anything about magical golden eggs?"

" If you mean the ones from the first task than no. Harry already asked me and I told him the same."

" Do you have any ideas?"

" When I feel lost I talk to ghosts."

At dinner I did as Neville said. I started with Sir Nearly Headless Nick.

" Have you ever witnessed any other Triwizard Tournaments?"

" I have experienced three past ones. The last three I saw were similar to the first task. They had to retrieve something golden from a monster. One neede a gold tooth from one out of ten ogres! I favored a fourteen year old that year. Her name was Trink Durban and she solved the clue easily. She just put it under water and... Wait a second!"

" Thank you Sir Nicolas!" I ran upstairs to go retrieve my egg. I didn't mean to trick him, but I did. I felt like I needed a shower anyway. The hovercraft has one three tubs and the are all in separate bathrooms. While I bathed I waited for the tub to fill up. When it did I put the egg under the water. I heard voices, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I then put my head underwater with the egg.

It sang," Come seek us where our voices sound, we can not sing above the ground, while your searching ponders this, we've taken what you'll surely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took, past an hour the prospects black, to late it's gone it won't come back."

What will this creature take? What is this creature? Think Katniss. What can't be heard or sing above the ground? Mermaids. This should be interesting. How will I stay under water for an hour? Hermione may know something... But she might tell Harry. Maybe Fred or George.

I ran back to the Great Hall where luckily dinner was still being held. Fred and George were still eating. I ran to them. They were sitting alone.

" Hey guys."

" Hey Katniss."

" Do you guys still make those candy tricks?"

" Is that even a question worth asking?"

" Do you have anything to make me breathe underwater for at least an hour?"

" Yes we do. They cost one galleon. They are gill growing hornet bug chocolates. They work and last twelve hours."

" I don't have money... Can I pay you later?"

" Luckily you aren't our brother Ron or we would say no."

From the bag sitting next to George he pulled out one hornet bug shaped chocolate. This is my only chance. I hope this works.


	17. The Second Task

POV: Katniss

It is March now and the day of the Second Task. The chocolate covered hornet better work or I'm going to kill Fred and George.

Over the last three months I tried to find a for sure other way so I wouldn't have doubts, but I found none. I looked for potions, spells, or even food to help me for this task. Haymitch has been preparing Peeta and I though. Before every Saturday class we drank one drop of the potion to give us magical powers for the week. I thought it tasted like chocolate with a mix of wine. The other champions had a hard time trying to figure out the egg clue. On Valentines Day Cedric asked me if I had known how to solve the egg clue. I couldn't trust anyone. I need to be in the lead. So I told him that I didn't know yet. On Valentines Day, Peeta took me out for dinner in the town of Hogsmade. It was for the press though because with us now married we were to go out on dates and holidays like Valentines Day. The date felt almost real.

" You look beautiful Katniss."

" Thank you Peeta."

" Have you enjoyed your time here at Hogwarts?"

" Yes I have. Our new friends I have been trying to avoid the closer the games come. Can't be too attached... Right?"

" What about us two? Obviously we would hate ourselves if we saw the other die. Don't we seem a bit too attached?"

" For you I can make an exception."

That's when we kissed. This one I meant as well. It felt warm and I felt like I wanted more of Peeta. I can't feel this way though. I need to stay at my original thought... Don't get too attached.

Today though I have heard rumors of how the other champions will stay underwater. Cedric has some spell and so does Viktor. Angelina is using the same as me with her also being close friends with Fred and George. Penelope is using a transfiguration spell to turn herself into a seahorse so she will still be able to use magic with her tail. Harry has some weird plant that he supposedly stole from Professor Snape.

At the match all the champions met at the black lake on the deck prepared to jump in. Each had a teacher behind them almost like a mentor. I had Effie behind me and Peeta got Haymitch. Finnick had some old woman named Mags. Harry stared at her as if he knew her. It seemed a bit odd. Fleur got their headmistress Madame Maxine who I remember from the night I found out about the dragons. Viktor got his headmaster Igor. We can obviously tell who their favorites are. The rest of the Beauxbottom girls and Dumstrang boys had random teachers from Hogwarts like Professor Sprout or Madame Hooch. Angelina had Professor McGonagall, Cedric had Professor Moody, Harry got Hagrid, and Penelope had the midget teacher who I think is Professor Flitwick.

The students were prepared I see with their wands and tools out. Effie kept chanting behind me," You can do it Katniss."

I wanted to start biting my nails. It used to be a bad habit of mine when I was nervous. Over the last couple of months I have been trying to practice spells that could be useful in the task. I started with what everyone else did like Stupefy, Reducto, and Expelliarmus. I think that this might actually work. I may have a shot at this.

Dumbledore stepped onto the docks behind all the champions. With his wand used as a microphone with some spell he said," Welcome champions and guests! Today we are here to celebrate the third task of the Triwizard Tournament! The twenty-four champions will have to retrieve what has been stolen from them. That still is to be found out after the task is completed. They will have one hour to do so, but are not permitted to come over to the surface unless he or she forfeits. All the points earned today will be added to the first tasks scores to see which champions are in the lead. Now let the task begin!"

At the sound of the gunshot to signal for us champions to start, I stuffed the hornet in my mouth and dived into the water. As soon as I jumped in I felt a pain in my neck. The gills I could feel growing and the feeling of not being able to breathe went away. The water looked black and it was hard to see. With my wand still in hand I tried to do my best swimming straight in the direction away from the docks. With a spell to make light I casted a white spark from my wand while I swam. I couldn't believe that this spell worked and that this hornet candy was working. I owe the Weasley's a big favor back. As I still continued swimming straight I could see at least ten feet ahead of me because of the light from my wand. I swam and swam until I heard a scream. While I stopped I started sinking. I quickly started swimming up again because who knows how deep this water is. The scream came from ahead.

When I went forward and I soon found the source of the scream. It was a bunch of octopus looking creatures attacking Angelina. I shot a Stupefy spell at them and caused them to scatter away. Angelina although sadly was dragged away with them. I tried to swim after her, but I knew I would sacrifice winning the task. Obviously she won't be dead, but maybe traumatized.

As I continued I could see mermaids swimming in a direction. I followed because based on the egg clue I know that they will lead me to what has been taken from me. As I swam after them I almost screamed as I saw what was stolen from us. On poles were floating people all in sleep like states. Faces I recognized. Fred, George, Hermione, the Asian girl Cedric went to the Yule Ball with, Portia, and Cinna. There were twenty-four people, one for each champion. Cinna I knew was for me. I swam to his pole and broke the chains holding him with Reducto. He started sinking, but I grabbed him and swam up to the surface.

Cheers broke out as they saw me at the surface. Cinna woke up from his slumber once he could breathe. He smiled at me and tried to say something, but the water gargled his voice. We swam to the docks and I was out of breath. Since I still had gills I had to stay underwater. Dumbledore luckily had a spell to remove them right away. At the docks sat six other champions, one of who was Angelina. Since their people were still underwater I could guess that they had to forfeit.

After me came Cedric, Viktor, Penelope, Finnick, and Harry. Five others forfeited two of who were Fleur and Faun.

When everyone came up Dumbledore made his end of the task speech.

" Here are the new scores!" The list shown in the sky.

1. Cedric

2. Viktor

3. Penelope

4. Katniss

5. Finnick

6. Hogarth

7. Hogrim

8. Brutus

9. Harry

10. Derek

11. Peeta

12. Enaboria

13. Johanna

14. Fleur

15. Marcus

16. Wren

17. Lorn

18. Faun

19. Angelina

20. Millicent

21. Grace

22. Florence

23. Abigal

24. Dream

I am so happy Peeta moved up. I guess with me finishing first in this task it boasted me up a lot. Haymitch right away told us how proud he was of the two of us. That night I slept like a baby from how happy I was.

The next morning everyone was at breakfast when Filch ran inside yelling," Barty Crouch has been murdered at the forest!" Everyone started talking and gasped. Once Filch had spoke I could see President Snow sneak away out of the Great Hall. He looked very suspicious. I followed him out. I crept behind walls and followed him I to the girls bathroom on the first floor. I could hear him talking to a ghost girl that everyone knows as moaning myrtle.

" Be gone you whining brat!"

" You old men are always meannnnnn!" She vanished.

What I saw made me gasp. President Snow morphed himself into some man that I didn't know. He made some weird tongue gestures. As I tried to creep away the floor echoed my footsteps. The stranger looked at me. He is not President Snow. Before I could escape he yelled obliviate and a white spark hit me. That was the last thing I remembered.


	18. The Third Task

POV: Harry

The second task wasn't that bad.

I managed to save two people instead of one. I managed to save Ron and Fleur's younger sister Gabriel. Everyone cheered me on for saving Gabriel, but I don't see it as much of a big deal.

After hearing the news about Barty Crouch being killed I felt scared. Just the day before he was enjoying the second task with the rest of us. Who killed him has not been found, but Dumbledore suspects that it was an animal. People like Hermione and I think differently. We know someone murdered him.

At training on Saturday I couldn't focus. Knowing that a killer was near and might kill us made me uncomfortable. My aiming was all over the place and I got too nervous to cast a patronus. I felt embarrassed, but Cedric tried to tell me that I wasn't that bad. Cedric has been trying to make chances to talk to me lately. I can't figure out why.

Cedric and Katniss talk almost the entire time during training. They seem to have some sort of chemistry. Peeta stared at them closely from afar. I could tell he was jealous or worse.

The month of April past by fast. Classes were easy and the tournament wasn't a scary to think about after experiencing the first two tasks. Before I knew it, it was the morning of the third task. It is the last day of April now, but I felt like it was still December. Hagrid who is my mentor, isn't a great wizard although can always cheer me up. When we started walking to the Quidditch Field for the third task he noticed my scared face.

" Ey, you'll be great out 'ere Harry."

" Thanks Hagrid."

I was super glad that this task was not public like the others, but just an individual assessment with the four headmasters or headmistress as judges. Each champion would go in alone and have ten minutes to show a special skill of ours. For me I would show my patronus because I know that none of the other champions know how. It will be original.

In the locker rooms for the Quidditch Field is where all the champions and their mentors waited for their name to be called for their turn. The Beauxbuttom girls were called first. Fleur, Faun, Dream, Grace, Abigal, Florence. Then Dumstrang. Viktor, Hogarth, Hogrim, Derek, Wren, Lorn. Then Hogwarts. Angelina, Penelope, Millicent, Marcus, Cedric, me.

I walked out to the field. The sky was grey, but not raining. It wasn't cold, but fresh. The four judges sat high in one of the bleachers.

Dumbledore yelled down," You may begin when ready."

Right away a thought of all the happiest moments of my life. When I left the Dursleys, when I saw my parents in the mirror of Erisod, when I saved my petrified friends, when I met Sirius, when I saw Cho looking at me this year, how strong I felt in the tasks.

With one try I yelled," Expecto Patronum!" A blue shield like force blew out from my wand. My stag pranced around the field, flying over all the heads of the judges and over mine. By the look of the judges faces I could tell my special skill was impressive to them.

In the Great Hall for dinner is when Dumbledore showed our scores.

" Here are the scores that will be the final ones!"

They showed in the night sky enchanted ceiling.

1. Cedric

2. Penelope

3. Viktor

4. Katniss

5. Harry

6. Hogarth

7. Hogrim

8. Finnick

9. Derek

10. Peeta

11. Fleur

12. Johanna

13. Wren

14. Angelina

15. Brutus

16. Faun

17. Marcus

18. Lorn

19. Enaboria

20. Millicent

21. Grace

22. Florence

23. Abigal

24. Dream

I had made fifth place? My patronus was more effective than I thought it would be.

I wonder what the people from Panem did? After going in the time-turner Hermione and I have discovered that they do not know magic. Katniss is who we need to protect from President Snow. So far the only way that we helped is with the potion ingredients before Christmas.

At night I sat in the Giffindor common room with Hermione, Ron, Angelina, Fred, George, Seamus, Ginny, and Neville.

" Harry, what do you think that the actual tournament will be like?"

" I don't know Angelina."

Latley I have been trying to guess that too.

" I don't know if there will be something better than mermaids or wor..."

A scream came from the stairwell. All nine of us stood up and ran out the portrait door. In the hallway we saw Colin Creevely be shot off the staircase by a masked death eater. Seamus was about to pull out his wand when he is shot from the side into Angelina and Fred and Ron, making all four of them fall. I brought my wand out and shot the first death eater that attacked. He flew into a wall and fell unconscious. Hermione tried the same, but was disarmed from another death eater from the opposite side of the other one. Her wand fell down the stairs. That left only Neville, Ginny, George, and I. I was about to use Stupefy when I was thrown back by a spell. I hit my head on the portrait of the fat lady. I could see the source. Lucius Malfoy. He smirked. I saw the other three death eaters and Griffindors battling. George shot one off the staircase. Ginny was blown onto the pile of the other four fallen Griffindors. Neville disarmed the second death eater, but the third one shot him off the staircase. A few seconds later I heard the thump of his body land on the floor.

" Hello Potter." Lucius walked up to me and pointed his wand at me.

" Where's Dumbledore?"

" Where you will soon be."

He shot a red spark at me and I blanked out.

I woke up at the Quidditch Field.

I laid in the center on the wet grass. My head hurt from the incident that I just experienced. No one else stood around me. The death eaters want me to go somewhere.

I headed for the gate exit. If I don't go now they will come get me. How did the death eaters arrive in Hogwarts? Is everyone okay? I remember the two friends I fitness meet their fate. Neville I knew since my first year. He was innocent. Colin I knew since my second year. He was a bit annoying, but he didn't deserve to be killed.

I noticed I was wearing a suit. Someone must have used a spell to change me. I saw in a distance a group of people in front of Hagrid's Hut. I walked towards it and as I got closer I saw Voldemort standing with all the champions and their mentors along with Peter Petigrew who is a death eater and five other masked ones.

When I arrived I felt worry come over me.

" Harry... What a surprise." Voldemort grinned. Petigrew most likely resurrected him some way.

" Today is your interview with Caesar Flickerman, the Panem host. Tomorrow you will be in the arena of the Triwizard Tournament. This year it will be a fight to the death of the champions!"

I thought of what he just said. Twenty-three of us will die and one will live.

" Oh and Harry, you now seem to be mentor less." He stepped to the right to reveal a dead Hagrid on the floor.

Tears filled my eyes. Voldemort won. I will most likely die like he always wanted. How did this plan work out?

" Since I know you were wondering, this is what happened. My associate Barty Crouch Junior, the son of Barty Crouch, disguised himself as President Snow here with polyjuice potion. In Panem there is a yearly Hunger Games which is a fight to the death competition. He last year had an enemy escape his clutches, miss Everdeen here. He agreed that Panem would be disguised as a school and mister Crouch would go in his place as a decoy to pull out our plan to destroy both of our enemies. Over the summer Lucius jinxed the house elves of Hogwarts forcing them to be under his control by saying Union wherever he is. He succeeded and had them attack all the teachers of Hogwarts and bring them here to Hagrid's Hut. Dumbledore was in his office and eliminating him was easy. He just was simply murdered by another spy of ours, mister Severous Snape. Now in these games the winner will simply be sent to Panem peacefully, but the losers will be dead and we will make sure that neither you nor Katniss do win."

Now my tears pored out. Hagrid, Neville, Collin, and Dumbledore. All gone.

" Now, to the Great Hall for the interviews!"

He laughed. He had won. I would die.


	19. The Games Begin

POV: Harry

The interviews were one minute long.

Caesar Flickerman just got time to ask how old I was and then Voldemort kicked each champion out. I slept in my regular dormitory, but with none of my roommates. Where is Ron, Seamus, and Dean? I wouldn't like to exactly find out.

The next morning I woke up to Voldemort dragging me out of bed. The games were to start right away. Voldemort didn't exactly explain how this tournament would work. He just led me down outside the castle to the Hogwarts gate entrance. All twenty-four tributes were there as well. Voldemort teleported away and left us all standing outside the gate. We were all locked out.

An echoed voice started speaking.

" Let us now start the 75th annual Hunger Games! Fight to the death champions! If any of you try to leave you will be executed! The arena will be the entire Hogwarts grounds when the gate opens. The Cornicorpia or where you can get wands, will be at the Quidditch Field. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

**Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One**

The gates slammed open. All of the other twenty-three champions ran in up the hill. I waited then remembered what I had to do and ran after them. The Dumstrang students and Cedric and Finnick were in the lead of the race. I managed to pass all the Beauxbuttom girls, Angelina, Penelope, and Millicent. Peeta and Katniss and the rest of them from Panem still lied a bit ahead of me. I finished running the hill and saw that most of the champions were heading for the Quidditch Field to my left. Others continued straight and ran away from the blood battle to happen there. I ran for the Quidditch Field. If I stay unarmed I will die.

Ahead I saw Derek from Dumstrang jump on top of Katniss and hit her in the face once with a nearby rock. Her boyfriend Peeta ran for her and pushed him off of her. They both ran away again, but Derek is faster than them. He catches up to them and pulls Katniss's arm and drops her again. Peeta quickly turns around and punches him in the face. By that time I caught up to them and manage to grab a pointed rock and hand it to Katniss. Without hesitation she stabs it into his heart. A loud boom echoed around the arena.

" Thank you Harry." Peeta pulls Katniss away from him.

I didn't know if I should run from the two of them. Derek I could tell was dead.

" Come with us." Katniss grabs my hand. I hesitate, but grab it and run with them towards the Quidditch Field.

As we run we pass by a few fights between Dumstrang boys. Viktor I could see kill with a rock Lorn and run with a smirk on his face. Finnick and Johanna I could see enter the Quidditch Field. We ran a few yards and made it to the gate entrance.

" Let's go." We all entered and saw hedges opposite from each other forming a path. We all knew what this was. This was a maze.

So we wouldn't start any fights we all ran. We didn't know where we were going, but at least all three of us made it. No dangers seemed to be in the maze. We continued onward.

" Maybe we should try climbing and jumping to the center."

Peeta made a good point. Eventually we will have to fight other champions. We all climbed on top of a ledge and stood up. The center was five hedges away. We were near. A battle between six people was going on. I couldn't tell from here. We jumped over to each hedge until we stood and watched the battle end.

Enaboria was set on fire by Viktor, Viktor got his head exploded by Johanna, Johanna got killed with the killing curse by Brutus, and Brutus was turned to ice and then exploded to pieces by Cedric. That left us alone with Cedric and Finnick.

We jumped down and looked at the two of them for a while. By the looks of our faces by each other we knew we would all team up together. Katniss, Peeta, and I all grabbed wands from the Cornicorpia, but Katniss also grabbed a bow and arrow while Peeta grabbed an orange book bag.

" We should head for the Griffindor dormitory. If only Angelina can get in there too then we should be safe." We all jumped the hedges again to the exit of the Quidditch Field. All five of us ran and ignored everyone we passed. Since we had wands and they didn't they were all at disadvantages.

We entered through the viaduct entrance and headed to the courtyard and inside to the first hall at the bottom of the stairs. We were about to venture up the stairs when we heard a scream from the Great Hall.

" Come on guys, we can't go in there and help someone who we eventually need to let go." I didn't care what Finnick said. I ran back down and into the Great Hall. The second the door opened I got that same familiar warm feeling. Dragon fire.

The dragon sat before the head of Dream from Beauxbuttom. I right away did something I thought that I would never do.

" Avada kedavra!" I sent the killing curse at its heart causing it to fall to the ground dead.

Cedric pulled me out of the room and up the stairs again.

" Harry, you have to learn that if you want to survive, that you can't go running into danger."

Cedric seemed right. I want to make it out of here or at least let Katniss out of here. Those two villains won't get the satisfaction of us both dead.

We reach up the stairs to the Griffindor common room where the fat lady still was singing.

I walked up to the portrait and said," Devil's Grape." She swung open as if she didn't care if we entered or not.

Finnick walked in first, but was stopped by three lions blacking his path. One jumped on him quickly and bit his head off his body. Cedric and Katniss quickly attacked. Cedric casted blue sparks at them while Katniss shot arrows with her bow. All three of them eventually died after a few arrows and spells. We lost another member of our team. Katniss got watery eyes, but didn't cry. We all walked inside the common room cautiously and didn't see any other dangers. For sure there would be other dangers in the dormitories so we decided to stay here.

Katniss didn't sleep like the rest of us. She said she didn't trust all of us fully yet. So I drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up from a loud gong noise. It pounded throughout the room. All three of us that were sleeping woke up from it. When it stopped I attempted to go to sleep again, but some song now played throughout the room.

" All three of you wake up and look." Katniss motioned us all to look out the window to the sky. I looked out and at first saw a picture of a bird behind the letter C, but then it switched to pictures of champions. It showed Derek, Millicent, Lorn, Florence, Johanna, Brutus, Enaboria, Viktor, Dream, and Finnick. Then the sky turned back to grey.

" That showed everyone who died today. Ten died so there are ten others besides us."

Katniss I could tell has experienced one of these competitions before back in Panem. If Katniss or me win we will need tools to help us. Food for example... The kitchen. Dobby and the house elves would gladly help us and Voldemort doesn't know I know how to get there so no traps will likely be there. I explained my plan to the three others in my team and they agreed it would be a good plan. Cedric and I would go to the kitchen while Katniss and Peeta stay here.

Cedric and I walked out of the portrait and down to the third floor of the fruit portrait. I knocked three times on the bottom left corner and it swung open. We walked in, but I was wrong about the no danger. About five house elves were inside, but they all had evil looks in their eyes seeking to kill us. We snook around each room and tried not to be seen. The food stash was in the back of the room so we knew going all the way there could risk us being caught.

So I made it easier." Accio fruit."

I whispered the charm and surprisingly a basket flew into my arms. Sitting on the basket was a house elf. It was Dobby. I was about to talk to him when Cedric shot him across the room.

" What are you doing Cedric!"

" He is a danger! We have to g..."

He was stopped by Dobby snapping his fingers and breaking Cedric's back in half.

" Cedric!"

Without hesitation I shot the killing curse at Dobby. He fell dead. Tears came out of my eyes, but I ran back out of the portrait and up the stairs to the common room with the basket of fruit in my hands.

As I entered the common room I expected to find Katniss and Peeta, but they were gone.

I was now alone.


	20. The Games Expand

Back to the night of the interviews

POV: Hermione

After the confrontation with the death eaters outside the Griffindor common room they took all of us who fought except Harry to the chamber of secrets along with all the teachers. We all didn't have our wands so we were defenseless against our guards who were five death eater and one of whom was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius mocked me whenever he got the chance. I tried to ignore him, but if anyone resisted punishment then they would be executed. So far three people have been executed. Professor Flitwick, Professor Moody, and Ron. I still cry from when they killed him this morning right after the fight. Ron wouldn't go down here without a fuss so they killed him. With the two Professors it was for the same reason.

They didn't allow us to talk so we were all bored as well. I tried to talk to Ginny this morning and Lucius punched me in the eye. I had a black eye now. It throbs a lot and it's a bright purple.

They haven't fed us either so we are all starving. I wouldn't know how Ron would have survived without food for so long. The thought of him made me cry.

I finally fell asleep on the stone floor.

I woke up with a headache. The floor is not very comfortable. I look around and see that almost everyone except the three guards who stayed to watch us were asleep.

" What time is it?"

The guard looked stunned to hear from me. He just ignored me.

" Did you hear me? I asked what time it is."

" I heard you, but I ignored you."

" Ignore this... Stupefy!"

That was not me. It was from Angelina followed by Penelope behind her. Penelope stunned the second guard while Angelina petrified the third.

" What are you two doin..."

" Save it Hermione, we have to go! Wake up Fred, George, Ginny, and Seamus."

I woke them up and told them we were escaping.

Penelope gave up each a wand.

" The Hunger Games started already and at the place where we get weapons we gathered an extra three wands plus the three from the guards we just knocked out."

" You escaped the arena?"

" No Hermione, the games are in the school. This is what happened. After we entered the arena we got our weapons and went to the Ravenclaw common room since none of the other tributes can get there, but Penelope. We got there and battled demented ravens that swirled around us and clawed us. We defeated them and stayed there in safety. We needed tools to survive so we thought of the invisibility cloak that Harry mentioned once at dinner to Hermione and Ron. So the next morning we decided that we would go to the Griffindor common room to check for the cloak in the boy's dormitories, but were woken up in the middle of the night by a loud gong noise. So we just decided to go then and when we got to the common room we found Katniss and Peeta. They said that they were teammates with Harry and Cedric and that they went to get food from the kitchen, but that they had been gone a while. We were about to go after them, but first went to retrieve the invisibillity cloak. In the dormitories were three dementors and we do not know how to fight those off. So we ran. We ran down through the halls and out to the front courtyard and through the viaduct out on the grounds again until we ran into a camp set up by the surviving Dumstrang champions. Three were still alive so we just lured the dementors to them by running by their tents and the dementors killed all, but Hogarth who managed to cast a patronus and defeated them. Katniss and Peeta ran away from us into the maze again. They said they thought it was time to separate and let the best wizard live. They didn't want to kill us. So we just petrified Hogarth for eternity. He will die, but slowly and not painful or at least so we wouldn't see him suffer. We couldn't bare an actual murder. So we headed back into the school and we about to go up the stairs to the Griffindor common room when we saw Voldemort walking down the stairs. So we just made our journey easier by saying accoi invisibility cloak. It came to our hands and we went under to follow Voldemort. He went to the basement corridor where Snape stood waiting for him. He said that all of you were in the chamber of secrets and that the entrance was at the girls bathroom on the first floor. So we went there and with help from Moaning Mrytle mimicking Harry's snake language talk we entered and here we are. Now let's go save Harry!"

" Why would we have to save Har..."

" No time to explain!"

Angelina and Penelope cast a stronger version of wingardium leviosa to rise us all out of the chamber of secrets and into the girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle laughed at us for looking best up because we were. We all had at least one scratch or bruise.

" Why do we need to save Harry?"

" Voldemort said that he left clues for the Beauxbuttom girls that Harry was in the Griffindor common room. They will all go and basically kill him once he steps out unless he left already."

" Let's go then!"

We all ran out of the first floor corridor and ran up the stairs. When we were about to pass the door to the fifth floor corridor, the Beauxbuttom girls exited out from that door to the stairs and headed upstairs without noticing us.

Grace, Abigal, Faun, and Fleur talked in French as they walked up the stairs. It was obvious that they were going all the way up. We slowly followed them. We stayed about two floors down away from them. They were so clueless of us following us.

They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. They threw a few spells at it as if they thought they would be able to break into the common room. We knew we had to stop this. As we were about to stop this a green spark shot Penelope in the back and killed her. We all turned around and another green spark shot at us and hit Seamus. He also fell dead. It was Marcus Flint. The Beauxbuttom girls ran down the stairs and now had the six of us cornered. The five other champions shot at us. We deflected and fought back. Everyone was shooting green sparks including me. I managed to get Abigal and make her fall dead. Angelina easily killed Marcus Flint. Faun managed to kill Fred. George turned pale then red. With rage George threw three fast green sparks. Two hit Faun and the other Fleur deflected. Fleur used a spell that made the platform my team and I were standing on to crack and crumble to dust. We all fell down to the fifth floor corridor door entrance platform. Fleur ran away with Grace down and into the sixth floor corridor. We knew that chasing them would be useless.

George and Ginny broke into tears for Fred. I joined them in a hug along with Angelina. Only four of us left in our team. We need Harry. Those three didn't die for nothing.

We went back up to the seventh floor to the fat lady portrait we entered the portrait after giving the password to only find that Harry was gone. He must have left after seeing that all of his team was gone. Is Cedric with him? Hopefully he is and that they got the food they need.

" Should we... St... Stay here tonight?"

George was all choked up after the recent death of his twin brother.

" Sure. That sounds like a plan. We'll find Harry tomorrow."

We all we to Harry's dormitory since we know that the danger was removed. I slept on Ron's bed, George slept on Seamus's bed, Angelina on Dean's bed, and Ginny on Harry's bed. At least we were all together.

We all awoke from that gong noise. We looked outside to the sky to see who had died today. The sky showed Cedric, Hogrim, Wren, Hogarth, Penelope, Seamus, Abigal, Marcus, Fred, and Faun.

Cedric isn't with Harry. Wait a second... They showed Seamus and Fred. They are not a part of the games. Voldemort has now put us all a part of it.


	21. The Games Grow Small

POV: Katniss

Peeta and I were at the Cornicorpia.

We climbed over the hedges and jumped to the center of the Quidditch Field just as before. No one was here, but us. I didn't know if we could hunt anything, but I hungery. Peeta and I agreed to travel to here, but didn't exactly remember the food problem. We could only survive a week at most without food. I don't know if we would find any animal that we could eat.

" How about we split up and scout the area in different directions?"

" We are not separating Peeta."

" How about we check for food at Hagrid's hut?"

" That may be best."

We jumped the hedges again and jumped back out to the exit. We walked to our left towards the viaduct because Hagrid's hut was on the opposite side of the school grounds. I didn't expect to find anyone else, but Peeta and I out and about because everyone else would still be scared to roam around.

We walked down the hill and down to entrance of his pumpkin patch.

" Should we collect a pumpkin?"

" That will be too heavy to travel with."

We walked to the front of the hut and walked cautiously up the front steps.

" Do you think anyone is here?"

" No I do..."

Footsteps came from behind us and from behind Hagrid's hut in the forest. I took out an arrow and loaded my bow. Peeta took out his sword and tried to whisper something to me. I couldn't hear what he said, but I heard multiple steps coming towards us... Fast.

I turned around and blindly shot straight and heard something shriek. A giant spider about the size of me shrieked and cried from the pain of my arrow in one of his eyes. He was with four other giant spiders which now all ran towards us. Peeta attempted to stab one, but it dodged and then spit something green at him in the eyes. Peeta fell in pain and screamed while he rubbed his eyes. I would go to console him, but I was busy shooting spiders trying to bite my face off. I shot three of the spiders and managed to make them run away. The other two came at full speed in a zig-zag way. My arrows were missing my target so I decided to make a new plan. RUN!

I jumped to Peeta's side and tried to look at him. His eyes were bleeding and he wouldn't stop screaming.

" Peeta... We have to go." I started crying.

" I can't see!"

His eyes were wide open and he couldn't see. That spider venom must had destroyed his eyesight. Peeta wouldn't get up to run.

" Peeta we have to go... You are still alive... You'll b... Be okay."

" Katniss go... You'll won't make it with me." Now he was crying and bleeding.

" No! I will not leave you!"

" Go!" He pushed me off him and I knew he was serious and that he wanted me to leave him.

" I love you."

I ran away back up the hill. When I was on top of the hill I turned around to watch the spiders eat Peeta. I cried. I couldn't stop. He was my goal that I hoped I would accomplish. He was to live... Not me. Now I will win... For him... I was his goal.

I headed through the viaduct. I need to find my old friends and make a team to live. From what I saw last night when they showed those who died more champions have been added to the games. Hopefully Angelina, Harry, and the rest of their team will let me join them.

I decided that the best place to go would be the Griffindor common room where they originally were. I walked up the stairs to the seventh floor without a problem. No one or nothing was here to stop me. I walked to the portrait of the fat lady, but was confused. The portrait was swung open already. It was left that way, but it never is.

I walked inside the common room and found no one in here. The dormitories. I walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and found that it was locked shut. I had forgotten that I had a wand in my pocket this whole time. I had learned the unlocking spell during the time of training.

" Alohamora!"

The door swung open and revealed a dead George Weasly laying in one of the five beds. No one else was here, but why is his body here? He isn't in the games. If he is here than he must have came with others to get Harry. Who killed him though. He looked the same, but pale so I'm guessing someone used the killing curse. The other beds were not fixed as if they were used. Only one bed looked as if it had not been touched. Where did they go though?

I walked back down to the common room and then thought of the decision to make. Search the school for everyone or stay here and hope that they come back. I knew I had to go find them because then I would starve here and what are the odds that they will come back. As I was about to go out to the staircase I stopped. Who killed George? Can I trust these people who look guilty of murder? I don't know what to do.

I need to find them. Even if the aren't who I think they are I can avenge George and everyone caught in their trap.

I head for the portrait exit and stand before the stairs. Where could they have gone? I guess I will start with the seventh floor and work my way down. I enter the seventh floor corridor and prepare for something to attack, but nothing does. Someone must have been here already.

I see that I walk deeper into the corridor that no one is here. This seemed like the first safe place that I have been to in this arena. I was about to exit to the stairs when I noticed something move to my left. Around the corner I could see a door magically appear. It was not there two seconds ago I'm sure. Where does it lead?

I walk in front of the doors and look at the carvings on the double doors. It was beautiful. I open the door and expect another danger, but nothing attacks. The room has nothing in it, but two things. A spotlight in the center of the room shining on a table. I walk slowly to the table. Is this a trap? Was this ment for me? Each step echoes in the room. I look over the table and see that a peace of parchment was on the table which showed names of people moving around halls. It was a map of some sort. The names were of champions. Harry was with Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny in the Transfiguration Courtyard. They stood out in the open as if being attacked by someone or something. The other names were Fleur and Grace running in the sixth floor corridor. They must be being chased by something.

I decided to head for the Transfiguration Courtyard because making allies to survive may be best. I trusted this map so easily. Magic I guess never lies in my opinion. The stairs were vacant as always and by the time that I had made it down to the hall about to enter the Transfiguration Courtyard I could hear the Panem anthem. I rushed out and saw that only three faces showed in the sky. They belonged to Peeta, George, and Ginny. In the center of the courtyard I could see that Harry, Angelina, and Hermione were hiding up in a tree from two dog mutts like from last years games. Ginny laid dead on the grass. Bite marks were all over her face and stomach. One dog mutt was also dead on the grass. At least I know that they can partly defend themselves.

I ran out to the grass and shot an arrow easily at one of the mutts in the eye causing it to shriek. The other mutt turned to me and was about to run to me when a blue spark shot him and froze it into ice. Another red spark shot it and burst it to pieces. The other mutt kept shrieking and I got annoyed. To end its pain I shot it in the heart causing it to stop moving.

The three in the tree jumped down and all ran to me with relieved faces.

" Thanks Katniss... We are v... Very grateful that you were here." Hermione broke out into a cry I think for Ginny since she just died in front of them.

" Why are you three here?"

" To receive this magical object from Professor McGonagall's office in the Transfiguration classroom."

" What is it?"

" A Time-Turner."

What on Earth is Harry talking about?


	22. The Games Burn

POV: Hermione

The games only has six champions left now. Eighteen young witches and wizards gave their lives in the past three days because of Voldemort and President Snow. I have come up with the plan to change the past... Permanently.

Trying to change the past is dangerous and could result in even worse circumstances than now, but we are already in terrible positions. Once we have the Time-Turner we will all go to the past and prevent Barty Crouch Junior or any other death eater from ever going to Panem and starting this fight to the death competition at Hogwarts.

Harry does have doubts about our plan, but staying here will just result with us all dying anyway. Angelina wants to avenge all the dead Weaslys, Harry wants to avenge the dead foreign students who were just innocent bystanders, Katniss wants to avenge Peeta's death who was her love, and I want to avenge everyone's death because of this Hunger Games.

We all walked to the door to the Transfiguration classroom and waited for any sign of danger. I unlocked the door with Alohamora and waited for something to jump out at us, but nothing did.

I opened the door silently and looked inside. It was pitch black so none of us could tell if it was safe or not. I walked in first and was the first to be shot at. I luckily ducked the incoming attacks from my sides and broke out for a run straight to the other end of the room where I know Professor McGonagall's desk is. The others I could hear shooting spells at whoever tried to kill me and heard a few groans from hit targets. I lighted my wand with Lumos and saw the desk before me. I quickly went to the bottom left drawer and found the glittering Time-Turner on its golden chain.

" Loprefiy!" The Time-Turner turned silver just like before and I put it on.

With my wand giving the room light now I could see that the attackers were about ten death eaters. Angelina took down two and then was hit by a green light and fell dead. Katniss used her bow and arrows instead of her wand and shot three wizards in the eyes. Harry took down four and then was petrified. That's when I joined in on the fun and used Confringo on three death eaters and caused them to all hit the wall and fall unconscious. Katniss then shot another in the ear when one of them turned their focus to me. That left two more death eaters alive. They both hesitated before attacking with green sparks again. They both shot at me and I luckily deflected both incoming spells and let Katniss shoot them both in the back of the head. We were victorious.

In about five minutes I was able to use a counter charm and unfreeze Harry from the death eater's spell.

" Thanks Hermione... You both fought great."

Katniss smirked and I blushed. I loved being complimented on my magic.

" Now what?"

" We use this Time-Turner as planned."

" That sounds like a pl..."

As Harry was about to finish his sentence the door to the classroom opened. All three of us ducked under a desk. We could only see the feet of this stranger. The shoes he or she wore were blue and pointed like a ballerina's. I knew who this was. A Beauxbuttom student who would never leave her perfect clothes behind for anything.

Fleur.

What is she doing here? Did she hear our battle? Where is Grace?

" Accio Time-Turner!" Fleur summoned the chain around my neck. It floated off my head and out from under the desk to her. What does she want with it?

" You three can come out from under the desk... I already came for what Voldemort wanted."

Without hesitation I arose from under the desk and pointed my wand at her. " Stupefy!"

Fleur flew back into a wall and dropped the Time-Turner midair. I ran for it, but was shot back by a blue spark. Grace.

Harry now came out from hiding and attempted to shoot one of the French girls, but instead was disarmed by Grace.

Katniss then tried to injure them with an arrow and Fleur easily burned all of her arrows to dust.

" What do you two want?"

" Voldemort will not allow this plan of yours succeed. You shall die and he will win!"

" That's enough chat." I shot three Confringo spells at Grace and one managed to throw her back into Fleur.

Fleur fixed her hair and spat at us," This won't be so easy!"

She summoned about a hundred snakes before us, all licking their lips at us.

" Dinner is served!"

They all slithered towards us. Harry and Katniss are defenseless. I am on my own to protect them.

I did what any wizard would do in this situation. Panicked and shot random spells.

I shot fire all over the room. The ceiling started to collapse on all five of us in the room. The snakes ran away in fear of being burned to death, but still some were smashed from falling pieces of stone. Grace and Fleur still were next to the exit door and managed to escape. Us three standing on top of Professor McGonagall's desk aren't as fortunate. Harry and Katniss start breathing fast and panick. Smoke is filling the room.

" Hermione! There's a clear path this way!" Harry led the two of us behind him through a clear past around fire and falling stone. As I walk I start to feel drowsy. The smoke starts filling my lungs. I collapse on the ground. Harry and Katniss don't notice and continue on and make it to the exit.

They notice that I am still halfway in the middle of the fire. The path has now been blocked by fire and stone. I am trapped.

I could hear a little voice in a distance yelling," Use the Time-Turner!" The voice was Harry's trying to save me. This is my only way of surviving and succeeding in this plan. A few feet away from me is the Time-Turner where Grace dropped it. I use the strength left in me to crawl to it. My eyes start to black out. My brain starts to zone out. I want to give up. I finally reach the Time-Turner and put the chain around my neck. I spin it ten times and everything starts moving fast around me. I can finally breathe. I am back in the Transfiguration classroom. I still lay on the floor trying to regain my strength.

I look up and see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walking out of the room just like before when I came to the past in the beginning of the year. I stand up and go to the classroom fireplace and grab the floo powder standing above it. I walk into the fireplace and take a handful of floo powder with me.

As I throw it down I say," Ministry of Magic!"

I will erase Barty Crouch's memories of this plan today from his trial at the ministry today. He will not remember this plan of killing Harry and just think of another that will hopefully turn out better than the way it did.

I arrive and notice that the Minisrty is empty. It's so early that no one should be here. That is everyone except the people involved in this case. He would be sent to Azkaban today and I will change the memory of Voldemorts's return from his mind.

**Guess who succeeded? One hour later...**

Now all I have to do is wait nine months for what happens in this new change. I think I'll spend it in Panem so I can learn more history on there. Off to district four I go!


	23. The Games End

POV: Harry

Katniss and I don't know what to do now.

Hermione was forced to use the Time-Turner to save herself, but now Katniss and I will be forced to try and survive.

Fleur and Grace shouldn't be far after escaping like three minutes ago.

" Where should we look for them Katniss?"

" Well... I did find this map that shows where everyone is in the castle."

" You did? Where?"

" In this room on the seventh floor. Let me show you."

She pulled out the piece of parchment that I recognized as the Maraurders Map. I was given that from Fred and George last year, but how did she find it on the seventh floor.

" Where are they?" We both look on the map. Fleur and Grace both seemed to be on the seventh. Then there names vanished. Where did they go? Did they die?

" How did their names disappear? The Marauders Map show everyone in the castle even if someone is under any enchament."

" Wait." Katniss started thinking and seemed to have an idea of where they went.

" That looks about where the magical door appeared to me and gave me this map... Maybe it doesn't show on this map."

" That sounds like a plan."

We both walked through the halls, up the stairs, and through the seventh floor corridor to where I remembered where the door appeared to Katniss. We stood at the wall where she said the door was supposed to be, but there was no door.

" Harry, I don't understand."

" Something must be different than last time when it appeared to you. What were you doing or what was on your mind?"

" I was looking for you and your alliance so I could join you because Peeta had just died. I was searching this floor first, but on my way I saw the door appear. That's when I found the map. All I was thinking about was finding you guys and I thought about Peeta's death."

" Well are you still thinking about Peeta and us?"

" Every second of the day."

" Well you are seeking to kill the other champions instead of find me and my alliance so maybe something is wrong there."

" Could it be that I want to hurt them?"

" Maybe... That might sound like not a good enough reason to let this magic show itself to us."

" Try breaking it down Harry."

" Stand back."

We both stood back and with three casts of Reducto I managed to break the center of the wall down. We waited for the two of them to come out and kill us, but no one did. We then heard footsteps coming towards us. Katniss pulled out her wand. The person who came out of the hole was who I least wanted to see.

Voldemort.

" How are you Tom?"

" Don't try and make small talk Potter and accept the fact that you shall be dead."

" This isn't fair. You said the winner of the games would leave safely, but there is no winner yet so if you could step aside I could go and kill those two Frech girls and then I will be on my way."

" Well Harry you forgot about miss Everdeen... I could just make it easier for you."

He shot a green spark at Katniss which caused her to drop dead.

" Katniss!"

I jumped next to her body lying on the floor. She was who I wanted to save. Now I am not going to fail at winning this.

I stood up and shot three Confringo spells at him. He blocked all three and shot back five green sparks. I jumped down to the right and dodged his spells.

I shot another blue spell at him which he deflect back at me and I deflected it back. Voldemort deflected it once more and shot a green spell with it. I deflected the blue spark which then destroyed the incoming green spark.

" Why deny your fate Harry?"

I shot an Incedio flame at him and held it. Voldemort shot a water spell and held it. His powers are stronger than mine. The water slowly destroyed every bit of fire I shot and hit me back into a wall.

" You won't win Tom!"

I shot a Reducto spell at the ceiling and caused the whole ceiling above Voldemort to start fall towards him. He although used a levitation spell and held the entire pile of broken stone up. While he held it I managed to shoot another Reducto spell at him, but he instead threw the pile of stone at me and deflected my spell to the ground which caused the floor around him to fall and break. He fell down to the sixth floor. The stone I managed to catch with a levitation spell and threw it to the side.

I ran to the hole in the wall and jumped over the hole Voldemort fell in and now I am in the room where I would end the games.

It is pitch black. I can't see anything. Then I hear a spell be shot. I automatically move to the left and I feel the speed of the spell pass me. I then shoot a green spark in the direction the other spell came from. I heard a girl scream and then a cannon went off. I killed one of them.

I then light my wand which brightens the whole room. Fleur I could see was sitting over the body of Grace. Without hesitation I shoot another green spark which ends Fleur's life. The final cannon goes off. I had won.

I wait for something to happen, but nothing does. I then head for the exit of the room and I see Voldemort standing with four other death eaters waiting for me down the hall.

" Come Harry for your reward." Voldemort grinned.

He was going to kill me anyway, even if I won or if anyone else did. I walk slowly to the five dark wizards. I expect to die easy so I put my wand away. When I stand in front of Voldemort he quickly takes out his wand.

" You fought bravely Harry, but you saw an ending like this coming didn't you? All these years of waiting and now I will finally will have Harry Potter dead! Any last words?"

I stay silent. He frowns.

" Such a pity really. You chose to die without saying what is on your mind. That is what you wish?"

I stay silent. He then positions his wand at me and starts laughing. I wait for a spell to shoot, but none does. I look up from the ground and see that everyone is gone. The room starts spinning fast around me. Everything starts to be destroyed around me. Everything starts to crack and crumble. My head spins.

When everything goes still again I look up and see students walking the halls like it was a normal school day.

What's going on? What happened to the games?

Thank goodness I see Hermione come from around the corner.

" There you are Harry! Come on or you'll be late for the third task!"

I run up to her and say," Hermione, you changed the past?"

She just smiles and says," I'll explain what happened after the third task. Come on you have to adjust to this new way of time."

She pulls me and we run to the Quidditch Field where a maze is waiting for me and the three other Triwizard champioms, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor who are all alive. Among those who are alive I see Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Faun, and all the other people who were killed in the other time way. I don't see anyone from Panem although.

This way of life seems so much better.


	24. The End

POV: Harry

The night was very chaotic.

The third task ended up with us champions having to find the Triwizard Cup in the maze, but it was a portkey which transported Cedric and I to an abandoned graveyard. Voldemort was there and was reincarnated like in the original universe I am from. Wormatail was the one who brought him back and also let Voldemort kill Cedric. I although managed to escape with Cedric's body with the portkey again. Everyone saw that Cedric had been murdered, but didn't believe me when I said that Voldemort was back. Then the whole night got even crazier with Professor Moody being an imposter and everyone now believing I'm I liar. So I just went to sleep.

I woke up and went to breakfast in the Great Hall. I ate bacon and eggs with orange juice while I awaited Hermione to explain what she did in the past nine months. While I waited I saw the dirty looks from students as they passed by. I was the winner of the Triwizard Tournament... Last night took away the glory that I would have had.

Finally a friendly face sat next to me... Ginny.

" Hi Harry."

" Hi Ginny."

" Do you know where Katniss is?"

" Katniss... Who's Katniss?"

What did Ginny mean? Is Katniss not with us in this universe?

" She's an old friend that I actually liked. She came last night, but must have left."

" Are you alright Harry? I know that last night was very traumatic I imagine."

" I'm fine."

An awkward silence broke between us. She looked like she was going to continue talking, but stayed silent.

Hermione finally entered the Great Hall along with Ron. Her hair bounced behind her. She still wore the silver chain I see from under her sweater.

" Hi guys, aren't you both starving?"

" We both ate already because you two took forever upstairs." Ginny got up and left the Great Hall.

" Sorry we took long Harry, but I just filled Ron in on the alternate universe we are from."

" You did, so now tell me what you did."

" Well I went to the trial at the Minisrty of Magic where they tried to convict the headmaster of Dumstrang with being a death eater. Barty Crouch Junior was part of the jury so I just shot an Obliviate spell at him before the trial on any information on Panem. Then for the next nine months I spent it with Finnick and Mags in district four. I didn't tell him I was a wizard this time, but I said I was a reporter and recorder of goods from President Snow sent to check for any mischief. I stayed in Mags's home and helped with the districts with repairing homes, feeding the poor, and even teaching the older citizens to read and write because some don't know how. It was a great summer. I although erased everyone's memory of me before I left and returned to Hogwarts and saw how everything had changed. Everyone was alive, the tournament was how it was originally supposed to be although you were still somehow chosen, and then I gained all the memories of the new Hermione and still have my original ones."

" How do I still have my memories? Shouldn't I have turned to this new Harry?"

" You should had, but since you still had the scar which lets you see into Voldemorts's mind you still stayed the same with the Voldemort and the Harry he knows which is your original self."

I started getting weird pictures in my head. I knew they were my new memories.

" I just got nine months worth of new memories."

" You see! We are although going to have to erase our old memories so we don't get confused and overflowed with memories. Our mind can't handle it."

" Oh."

" First, us three our going to check on Katniss in Panem. Since this is Saturday we can see how her life is now without ever coming to Hogwarts."

" Great! How are we going?"

" With floo powder from the Hogs Head in Hogsmade."

We all went upstairs and retrieved our sweaters and left outside and walked to Hogsmade. Since it was Spring all the plants were still growing and the weather was still rainy and moist. When we arrived at the Hogs Head we entered and saw that the bar tender was in the back cellar.

" Lets hurry!"

Hermione pulled me into the fireplace first and luckily above the fireplace was a pot of floo powder.

" Say Katniss's home."

I did and dropped a handful of floo powder and everything started spinning fast around me and when I wasn't dizzy anymore I found myself in a home. I stepped out of the fireplace and saw that no one was home. Ron then appeared from the fireplace and then Hermione. Where is everyone we all thought.

" Lets walk around the district."

We all left out the front door and found ourselves in the district twelve victors village. We walked out of the victors village and down the hill to where we saw a crowd of people watching a stage. On stage was Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, and Effie.

Effie said," Ladies first." She walked over to a large bowl to her left and pulled out the only card from the bowl.

" Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss walked next to Effie.

" Now for the boys."

Effie walked to the large bowl to her right and pulled out one of the two card.

" Haymitch Abenathy."

" I volunteer as tribute."

Peeta walked next to Effie.

" Now here are our two tributes from district twelve... Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

Two men in white helmets pulled both of the tributes off stage. Hermione then pulled Ron and I away and back to Katniss's home.

" What was going on Hermione?" Ron looked confused.

" That was the reaping for who would compete in this year's fight to the death competition. I hope that they both live or at least one of them live, but we have to go!"

All three of us arrived at the Hogs Head the way we went to Panem.

" Now time to erase our minds." Hermione let out a tear.

" Don't worry Hermione... We know that this will keep us away from that sorrow."

" You're right Harry... Lets do this."

She pointed her wand at me, I at Ron, and Ron at Hermione.

" At three... One... Two... Three... Obliviate."

I felt as every memory of what I faced in the last months disappear.

**The End**

**The rest continues for Harry as it would in the books of the Harry Potter series. For Katniss it continues for her at it does in the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
